Will of the Goddess: Inception
by gracefulraven
Summary: Two years after the last stand, Ororo and Logan steadily pull the school back together, but Ororo has been having strange dreams and her powers have been growing to uncontrollable levels and an ancient powerful mutant is on the rise. Rebooted and edited
1. Chapter 1: The Genesis

Hello everyone! Gracefulraven, here. Yeah, I know that it has been awhile but I have had severe writer's block in regards to this particular story, but now it has been rebooted and repaired. I would suggest that if you read the original that you reread the story for it has been significantly changed. I plan to have this story finished very soon and it's sequel will follow soon after. Please remember to review after you have read. There is no motivation like reviews to let me know that you like it or hate it. Anyway enough of my babble. Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own the marvel characters only my story idea.

The Will of the Goddess

Chapter One: The Genesis

_The year was 20 B.C. in Ancient Egypt, as the blazing sun trampled the mortals below. Dry desert winds kicked up sand whipping them in their faces. The men stop their strenuous work, looking toward the heavens to see as a silhouette of their goddess descended from the heavens. She floated above them the wind playing gracefully with her hair, and they blushed at her beauty. Her long raven colored hair, a single platinum steak running down the center, cascade in ringlets stopping in the small of her back. It contrasted gravely to her brightly colored robes of orange and red wrapped securely around her supple body. Her skin was a vibrant cinnamon tone glistening in the sun's rays. She looked down at them her eyes of white stern and her full pouted lips in a tight line. One toned bare arm crossed with the covered one resting under her ample breast. Her long toned legs came to pointed toes as she continued to watch the slaves below gawk at her._

"_Get back to work peasants!" one of the bare chest guards yelled striking them with a bull whip. The slaves yelped as the whip met with their bare backs and they quickly got back to the work at hand. The guard gave the goddess a bow before whipping them again. A cruel smile played across the goddess's gorgeous face, as she took pleasure in their pain. Lazily, her glowing white eyes traveled to what they were constructing, a statue in her and her loves image on either side of the golden road that was completed only weeks ago._

_The roads were made of gold stones through the Giza City walls, to the Ivory Pyramid Palace gates leading all the way to the palace doors. Her smile began to fade as she noticed a flaw in the construction._

"_They have misshapen my nose, it is not shaped like that. They shall rebuild this statue and it will be perfect." She said menacingly to herself as the clouds began to swirl about her as she summoned a windstorm to destroy, in her mind, the horrible distortion. She raised one hand into the skies her ruby engagement ring caught the sun's glare as it waved about in the air. The slaves and guards below began looking up in terror at their goddess as the winds became more piercing. Thunder rumbled in the distance warning all to get away for lightning was coming soon behind it, but before she could release the tempest, she was interrupted by her love's telepathic message,_

"_**My love, I require you in the palace."**__ a deep voice rumbled within her mind. As suddenly as the storm began to build, the winds quickly died fading into a nonexistence. _

"_**What ills you my love, has something happened in my absence?"**_

"_**The Council is here, and they wish to speak with the both of us."**_

"_**En Sabah Nur, you tell them we answer to no one! Disrespectful mortals! Who do they think they are? You are the great Apocalypse!" **__She raged through their telepathic link. En Sabah Nur snickered at her loving her for ferocity, _

"_**We will handle this situation together my love, there is nothing we can not accomplish together, come to me now, my beauty. We will make short work of them."**_

"_**I will be there momentarily, my love."**__ She looked in the direction of the ivory colored pyramid palace located in the center of the city. She looked back down at the workers,_

"_Continue your duties. I will return shortly. If I feel that you have done a more than sufficient amount of work on the constructions before you, I will reward you all with a celebration feast!" The men cheered yelling proclamation in her honor. Closing her eyes and raising a palm, she silenced the rejoicing of the men below, "However," she began opening her white eyes, "if I feel that your performance of the constructions is less than expectations . . . I will punish you." Thunder rumbled as she glared on them, "So please . . . my children . . . do not fail me."_

"_Get back to work you sniveling baboons!" a guard yelled, in terror of what was to come if they were to fail, striking his underlings with the bull whip. They screamed out quickly getting to work. _

_She turned in the direction of the palace taking off riding on the wind currents along the golden road through the palace gate. She ignored the huts and other small buildings on either side of her. _

_A smile crossed her face as she noticed a small group dirt covered human children below running to keep up with her. She was reminded of the child she lost seven years ago. She longed to have a child in the image of En Sabah and herself, but knew she must wait until the moment was right. She sent a small current of wind gathering them up gliding them across the ground. Their loud giggles and squeals made her laugh aloud. She spun them carefully in the air as she played with them a moment longer. She sent a small rain cloud above them drizzling the children and her with rain. _

_She deposited them at the trade market below in front of a cart of fruit. Her bright blue eyes that were once happy now turned harsh as she glared through her matted hair at the merchant, who had strange tufts of hair on each side of his head and bushy hair on his face. _

"_Hail goddess. What is your will?" he said calmly, although he was in complete and utter fear, bowing his head afraid to anger her, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes._

"_Feed these little ones. Give them whatever they desire." She smiled to the children patting their heads while they picked and ate the fruit of their choosing. She looked at one of the little girls snacking on a piece of passion fruit and her eyes grew sad. The little girl noticed her mood shift her inquisitive larger brown eyes looked at her in question,_

"_What's the matter your highness? Why do you look so sad?" She smiled to the little girl bundling her up into her arms as she studied the small face of the child. She smiled at the little girl taking notice of her wet hair that was brown with a white streak in the front. The goddess tucked some of it behind her small ears. The child put her tiny Alabaster colored hands on the goddess's face, _

"_All is well. I had a little girl once, she died at birth and you remind me of her. How old are you?"_

"_I'm seven, my goddess." Oya smiled at her._

"_Seven? Is that so? My little girl would have been seven . . . Child, do you have a family?" _

"_No." The little girl began, "My mother died giving birth to me I never knew her. My father was killed before I was born so Old lady Tyrie takes care of me." The goddess nodded carefully,_

"_So much sadness little one yet you are smiling."_

"_Because of you goddess," She said giggling playing with a raven colored ringlet resting on the goddess's shoulder. _

"_Little one, what is your name?"_

"_Marina"_

"_Would you like to live in the palace with me? You can be my little girl." The goddess attempted to bribe the little girl. The child's face lit up as she shook her head throwing her little arms around the goddess' neck. The goddess chuckled at the little girl's happiness. She placed the small child back on the ground. She looked at the merchant,_

"_Have the child and Old lady Tyrie at the palace before night fall and you will be rewarded for your kindness merchant." She said in a soft voice as she continued to stare at the child. "No. Better yet I will take the child with me," she said picking the little Marina up resting her on her hip, "have Old lady Tyrie come to the palace. She will be Marina's lady in waiting." The goddess said pinching Marina's cheek eliciting a giggle out of the little girl. The Merchant smiled on as he watched the goddess with the child, _

"_Yes your highness. It would be my pleasure." He said with a bow. The goddess looked up seeing the merchant smiling at her and the child and gentleness entered her heart._

"_Merchant?"_

"_Yes your highness." He said immediately bowing his head. She raised his head by his chin so she could see his hazel eyes. They were magnificent to her. The fear he once had for her was now respect and she smiled at him._

"_You no longer fear me do you merchant?"_

"_I respected you my goddess, but I am not foolish to doubt your power." She again smiled at this perplexity before her, tilting her head she asked, _

"_What is your name?"_

"_Logolas. Your highness."_

"_Logolas? I like that." She smiled at him. "Logolas what is your deepest desire?" _

"_To serve you my lord as a warrior. I just want to be a part of the Royal Army." She watched him carefully before speaking,_

"_A position in the Royal Army? There is something about you that I would like to learn more of . . . your wish is granted. I will make you my General, perhaps? Would that please you?"_

"_More than anything your lordship." She smiled at him._

"_Open your shirt." He did as she commanded, "Marina turn your head." She placed a hand on his chest her ruby ring flashed brightly. Heat radiated from her hand causing Logolas to grimace but he did not cry out. "I have branded you with the royal symbol of a General. You are now a warrior for me. Do not disappoint me, Logolas." He shook his head no and she smiled at him again. _

"_Never my goddess." he said bowing his head in reverence. Oya took to the skies again with the child securely in her arms,_

"_Bring Lady Tyrie to the palace immediately and then there will be more that you shall receive, Logolas." She looked to the children again who watched her eagerly, "Goodbye children . . . I will have to take you flying with me again soon." With that she took flight continuing until she reached her ivory home landing at the large golden door of the palace. _

_Upon entering, the servants threw flowers on the ground. The goddess and Marina's bare feet walked on fresh African violet petals, her servants looked at the child strangely before throwing themselves down on the ground when they noticed the glare of their goddess as they walked along the black marble floors. Her cold blue eyes struck fear into those who dared look at the child strangely. The servants kneeled bowing in submission their faces on the ground as their muffled voices made proclamation of her glory as she and Marina continued their silent walk to their destination, _

"_Hail the Goddess of Storms, The Goddess of Change. The Will of the Goddess must be done!" She ignored their praises thinking them inferior creatures that were in need of her protection. She felt sorry for them for they were weak, her children to protect. A goddess must love and defend the weak I have to love my children she thought as a pair of large ebony wood doors opened for her. The goddess looked down at the child, who was holding on to the goddess fingers tightly. Marina raised her large brown eyes up looking into the goddess royal blues ones,_

"_Fear not child no harm will befall you." Marina smiled up at her as they began walking along the soft flowers beneath their feet._

"_Goddess Oya enters my lord Apocalypse!" a servant announced from his position against the wall. Oya walked with an arrogant swagger, her glacier eyes landing on five men dressed extravagant dark colored robes standing to the right of the stairs leading to the throne. Marina peered over at the men getting looks from them holding on tighter to Oya's hand._

_On the throne sat Oya's life mate, who smiled at her his heart beaming with love for the goddess. He looked to the child instantly realizing who the child was. His royal blue eyes studied the child as they came closer. The muscles of En Sabah's shoulders tensed considerably. _

"_**What is that child doing here my love?"**_

"_**She is going to be living with us, as our child En Sabah."**_

"_**We can not deal with a child now my love. We have a war with the Romans to deal with."**_

"_**Magnus is harmless, my love. He is just angry that I chose you."**_

"_**Yet, Oya, we do not have room in our life for a child."**_

"_**En Sabah, I feel such a connection with her. She reminds me of . . ." **_

"_**I know you miss your child but Oya . . . we can not risk the life of this child here in this palace."**_

"_**What place is safer than the palace?"**_

"_**My love~"**_

"_**En Sabah, I want her to stay!"**__ she barked between their telepathic link. He closed his blue eyes relenting to the woman's will._

"_**If it is your wish . . . then she may stay."**_

"_**I love you En Sabah Nur."**_

"_**And I you."**__ She stopped as the council came to stand in front of her blocking her and Marina's path._

"_What is the meaning of this, Chianti? You dare enter the domain of a God and a Goddess and make decrees."_

"_It is not how you imagine your highness but your powers must be limited my queen. The whole council has agreed. A check and balance must be placed on your lords' power. It is for the good of Egypt, no for the good of all of Africa~"_

"_Or good for you?" Oya threaten taking a closer step to the five interlopers placing Marina behind her. Marina shrieked at the energy that began to crackle in the room hiding behind Oya's robes. _

"_Many of the other Gods are in accordance with us." Chianti threatening back, standing firm in his position. At this revelation Oya's energy took a massive plunge._

"_And what Gods would that be Chianti?" En Sabah Nur asked his curiosity truly peaked as he rose from his throne. The massive god stood 7'0 feet into the air strange glyphs and markings ran across his smooth grey skin. On his broad shoulders, was the resting place for two silver shoulder pads, flowing from them was a purple cape coming to a stop in the middle of his powerful calves that were cris-crossed with leather straps leading down to black leather sandals. The black leather straps of the shoulder pads cris-crossed his bare chest that rippled with muscles a silver belt wrapped snugly around his slender torso above black leather loin cloth. His large head deprived of hair aside from a wooly braid in the center hanging below his shoulder blades. _

"_Lady and gentlemen let us calm down." His deep voice bellowed as he marched down the stairs taking his place beside Oya. The child peeked up at him and he gave her a subtle nod. Marina came out of her hiding place yet still hanging on to Oya's thigh. Apocalypse towered Oya's 6'0 frame as he wrapped a possessive hand around her waist. _

_He glared at the one of the council men licking his lips at Oya. Noticing Apocalypse's glare he quickly turned his head in fear. He extended a hand to the lustful man grabbing him by his throat with his mind._

"_Is there something that tickles your taste buds Rebus?"_

"_No . . . my lord . . ." Rebus choked between breaths. The councilman's face began to pale due to a lack of oxygen._

"_I think something does. What has your fancy, dear Rebus? Do speak up I can barely hear you."_

"_I . . . fancy nothing . . . your highness."_

"_So you do not find Oya beautiful?" Rebus eyes began to roll to the back of his head as his consciousness left him._

"_My lord please!" Chianti pleaded with the ruthless god, who continued to choke him with his mind. "My lord Apocalypse, I beg of you. He had a moment of weakness." _

"_I figured as much." Apocalypse said with a turn of his head glaring at Chianti as Rebus fell from the air landing hard on the ground. The Councilmen ran to his side helping him to his feet. Oya chuckled as she ran her fingers through Marina's hair. Chianti glared at her and the child then back to Apocalypse. "What other gods or goddess wish to see us weakened? Speak Chianti! I'm growing tired of this!" His powerful voice echoed through the massive room. Chianti took a deep breath to settle his nerves._

"_Xavion for one is not pleased with the two of you. Magnus and Phoenix are not pleased as well."_

"_Rubbish! Father, nor my sister, would not oppose us! They wouldn't dare!" Oya shouted her irises disappearing leaving eyes white with power. Apocalypse hugged her to his side whispering in her ear his reassuring arm squeezed her waist instantly calming her. The ruby ring on Oya's hand resting on Marina's shoulder glowed a moment then faded. Chianti frowned at the ring before his eyes met with Apocalypse. The god's eyes hardened at him forcing Chianti to look away quickly._

_"Xavion is my Father! As well as a close ally of my husband. He wouldn't do such a thing!" She continued in a more calmly manner._

"_If that is what you believe my lord then that is upon your head, but we are prepared to do whatever it takes to get your cooperation, my lordships. Whatever is necessary." Chianti said lowly the men behind him preparing themselves. Oya grabbed Chianti by his collar holding him in the air with one arm the other calling forth lightning. Electricity crackled throughout the room as the scent of fire rolled around as her skunk colored hair danced wildly in the wind. At this, Marina began to cry and instantly Oya tossed Chianti to the ground tending to the little girl._

"_It is okay little one. I will not let anything hurt you. Come . . . I will take you away from here." She said picking Marina up. Chianti watched from where he laid on the ground, a startled expression hanging on his face, as the goddess turned to walk away._

"_Rebus, do it! Do it now!" the council man jumped into action pulling out a pipe from his robes firing a dart into Oya's neck. She placed Marina on the ground summoning forth dangerous winds rising off of the floor but she did not get far before she passed out. Chianti breezed past the angry god, catching the falling goddess into his arms pushing Marina to the ground. Apocalypse eyes glowed an angry red before he reached out his hand. His large sword levitated over to him with incredible speed from his throne. Apocalypse prepared to swing the sword down on the mortal but stopped when Chianti pulled Oya head into the crook of one of his arms preparing to snap her neck,_

"_I wouldn't do anything hasty my lord or the Goddess of Change will change forever by leaving our plane through death."_

"_Xavion would not be pleased if you harmed one of his daughters."_

"_For the safety of Africa, I will do what is necessary. Xavion said that the only way to beat the pair of you is to separate you. That is when you are vulnerable. What better way to separate you two than by killing her." Chianti spoke looking down at Oya before catching Apocalypse's eyes. Marina groaned where she lay on the ground. "This beautiful goddess can be killed! So can you." he said menacingly pulling the unconscious goddess closer to him. _

"_I have lived many centuries, you pathetic mortal . . . and I will live more! You unhand her or I will make you suffer!" No one noticed Marina's skin glowing as she was balled up on the floor. _

"_We will give you the choice . . . save yourself or save Oya?" Apocalypse glared at the council men. The god felt a strange surge of energy that the mortals in front of him could not sense. He looked down at the child and noticed black veins stretching across her small body. He chuckled evilly striking fear into the councilmen, _

"_You have balls of steel, Chianti!"_

"_My lord, we need your answer." Chianti said calmly reaching into his pocket pulling out a drought of black liquid removing the top and opening Oya's mouth, "Or we will choose for you." Apocalypse looked down at the whimpering child. She looked at him a moment before looking at the councilmen then back at him. Her teary eyes filled with fright she looked over at Oya. Apocalypse smiled at the child before speaking,_

"_Take me instead." as soon as the words were spoken a dart was fired and En Sabah Nur fell to the ground unconscious his sword clanged loudly when connecting to the earth. Chianti smiled triumphantly and gave a nod in the councilmen's direction. _

"_Do it." He said simply and Rebus picked up Apocalypse's sword from the ground thrusting it into the slumbering god's chest. Rich dark blood oozed from the opened wound running down his chest. _

"_It is finished." Rebus said tiredly. Chianti shook his head no._

"_No . . . it is not." Chianti poured the liquid down Oya's throat anyway the other council men looked on in fear and confusion, "Sorry my queen but you are much to dangerous to keep around. You must die so that Africa can be free from your tyranny. This council will rule Africa." He laid her body on the ground stepping away from her, pleased with himself. Marina began to cry again wailing loudly as she ran to Oya's side trying desperately to wake her up. _

_"Chianti! What are you doing! You have brought a curse upon us! You have brought a curse upon all of Africa! You can __not betray a god or goddess!" Oya's body twitched and writhed as if in pain then it moved no more . . ._

* * *

Ororo jumped in a cold sweat as her chest heaved in terror. Her royal blue eyes were wide in terror and confusion. She looked in the direction of the stray thunder outside that rocked the X-Mansion. Taking slow deep breaths, she began to calm herself and the traitorous weather outside down. Ororo raked a hand through her wild white locks.

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

Did you like the changes? I hope so. Tell me what you think.

gracefulraven,

Out!


	2. Chapter 2: Something Sinister?

Alright this is the new revised chapter two. Let's rock and roll. Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the marvel characters.

Chapter Two: Something Sinister?

Ororo's breaths were short and ragged as she stared at her reflection in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on calming the wild weather, of her creation, outside. Once calmed, she fell back on her sweat drenched satin sky blue sheets glancing to the right at the clock that read 3:15 am. She grabbed two hands full of platinum hair as she thought

_Why do I keep having this dream? And why do I wake up at the same time? For the past two weeks this has been going on, what's the matter with me?_ Just then she whipped her head around to see Logan bursting through the door of her room his claws unsheathed. He frowned slightly at the smell of sandalwood and exotic jasmine held so strongly in the air more so than usual tickling his nostrils. He tore through her room looking for an assailant but came up empty. His hazel eyes gazed upon her small frame lying back on the pillows,

"You okay Ro?" she remained quiet while rising up to see him in the dimly lit room. The only source light was from the moon that poured in through the opened balcony windows. He sighed sheathing his claws walking over to her; she brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them to allow him a spot as he took a seat on the edge of the bed facing her. "You had that dream again?" She blew out in frustration while pushing her extremely long bangs of pure white out of her face. She kept her hair short stopping at her neck but let two locks grow to extreme lengths resting below her breast.

He cupped her chin making her look at him, "Ro we've gotten pass this quiet I can take care of myself bullshit. Tell me what has got you so bothered that the weather man doesn't know if he's coming or going." He peered into her sapphire colored eyes as a brow rose_. I thought her eyes were brown?_

"Something is wrong with me Logan. My powers. . ." she trailed off looking off into the now clear skies.

"Are out of control?"

"Yes, and they seem to be growing." she dropped her head before beginning again, "And yes, I did have the dream again."

"About the powerful goddess with the skunk colored hair?"

"Yes, but tonight I learned more. There was this child, she sort of reminded me of Marie and a merchant that kind of reminded me of you . . ." she trailed off looking into the hazel eyes she remembered from the dream. Turning her head back in front of her, she continued, "I know her name now." Logan waited for her to answer his eyes not able to hide his anticipation.

"So her name is . . .?" Ororo looked at Logan before rolling her eyes at his impatience.

"Her name was Oya . . . Goddess Oya. I think she had powers similar to my own. She was . . . never mind."

"No. What?" Ororo sighed shifting in the bed,

"She seemed to be very unstable, dangerous and . . . evil, but . . ."

"but what?"

"She was so gentle with the little girl and the other children. She even brought the little girl with her to live with her in the palace right before she was killed. I think that Marina was her real daughter."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well Marina's mother died in child birth and Oya's child died during child birth. And the way the god looked at the child it felt like he was hiding something. He even went as far as not wanting the child to stay with them."

"You think that maybe he was evil?"

"Yeah, I do. I think she was being controlled by her husband."

"Her husband, how? What makes you think that?"

"Well there was this ruby ring on her finger and he wanted her to calm down it flashed and she calmed down. I don't know Logan maybe I'm just reaching." Logan was silent as thoughts racked his brain as she talked,

"We might need to ask the fur ball about this. He's an egghead maybe he'll know something." She swatted Logan with her hand giggling as she tried to get up swinging her legs to dangle off of her bed, but was content to sit shoulder to shoulder with the handsome man beside her.

"Why do you speak of Hank like that? You give him such a hard time." Her smile faded a little, "Logan?"

"humph?" he grunted comfortable with their closeness. He inhaled deeply enjoying the natural yet lovely scent that oozed from her pours.

"I know the professor's been dead for two years but I can still feel him. Like, he is somewhere watching, guiding us from afar. I know it sounds silly but I don't think he's dead." Logan looked at her a small frown on his face.

"Ro, I saw him die, darlin."

"I know but I can feel him. That's sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"It really doesn't darlin'. You were really close to him. I suppose it's only natural to feel that way about him."

"No, it's more than that Logan. I can feel him . . . in my mind, sometimes." She glanced back at Logan before continuing. "I just want him to be proud of how far we've come. I don't want him to be disappointed in me." she looked down at her and Logan's feet. His boots seemed gigantic in comparison to her small feet.

"Ro, I don't think one-eye could've done a better job darlin'"

"You think?"

"I know." she smiled at him wrapping her arms around his shoulders he pulled her into him embracing her tightly. He stood bringing her with him. She sighed in contentment while she hung a good foot off of the ground. She looked into his hazel eyes as he peered into her sapphires. Their foreheads touched as they gazed into the others eyes mentally debating whether or not to take the next step, but the moment passed when he placed her bare feet on the floor grinning at her.

"Thank you Logan."

"You're welcome darlin'" Ororo stepped out of his embrace. She looked to the balcony windows. The moon seemed to call to her, she looked to Logan,

"Let's go for a flight." Logan gave her a sideways glance and she looked like an excited kid about to get into mischief.

"I don't know Ro. I'm pretty heavy with the metal on my bones and all."

"It's adamantium, a light metal."

"Still it adds about 50 plus pounds to me."

"If I can lift Colossus in full metal form you should be a breeze, and I do mean that in a very literal term. You seemed to have forgotten that it was I, who lifted you at Liberty Island to save Rogue. Are you afraid?" Ororo taunted him a challenging smirk on her full lips.

"Ro" Logan said with a serious look on his face. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Come with me. I promise you will not regret it." He looked into her eyes and felt himself trust her,

"Alright, let's do it." Ororo took his hand into her own leading him to the balcony. The moonlight washed over the two of them casting their shadows on the bricks of the mansion. Ororo placed Logan's hands around her waist, stood on his booted feet, and she tucked her arms under his own her hands looped around to rest on his shoulders. Logan grunted at their close proximity,

"Are you ready, Logan?" she asked her African accent undeniably thick as it graced each word. He gave a nod and as quickly as she asked the question her eyes became white with her elemental powers. The wind played with their hair as it began to build and small smile appeared on Ororo's face as she noticed how tightly Logan was holding her. They lifted off of the balcony hanging in the air before she took them higher allowing them to spin in small circles close to the night clouds. Ororo looked at Logan to see his eyes closed tightly, she brushed her nose against his to get his attention. His eyes snapped open at her. "You really don't like heights do you?" He shook his head no looking at the ground beneath them. "Its okay, Logan. I got you and I'll never let you fall." he relaxed at that notion and began to explore the starry skies. In the distance coyotes could be heard howling at the full moon. Ororo began to laugh,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, have you ever howled at the moon Logan?"

"Yeah, why?" She threw back her head,

"OOOWWWWW!" Ororo howled startling Logan slightly her white eyes smiling as they came to look at him.

"Come on Logan, howl with me." _The ice queen is certainly out of character tonight. Who knew Ororo had a sense of adventure?_ Logan thought smiling at her.

"You're crazy darlin'" he joked looking off.

"Come on Logan. It's liberating. OOOOOWWWW!" he smiled at her, "You know you want to Logan."

"Ok. Okay. This is so stupid. OOOOWWWW!"

"OOOOWWW."

"OWWWOOOW!" the both of them howled in unison. The coyotes began to howl back. They burst into a loud laughter,

"Sorry for stealing the show boys!" Logan shouted to them. Ororo laughed even harder. _It sure is good to hear you laugh darlin'_

"It feels good to laugh, Logan."

"Huh?"

"I said it feels good to laugh again."

"I know what you said, but . . . I didn't say that out loud. I was thinking it."

"That's preposterous Logan." Logan's face was serious,

"I think you should have a talk with Emma Frost in the morning."

"There's nothing the matter with me. So just drop it please." she looked to the sky above her emotional shields rising back up to protect her. _I'm just worried darlin' something strange is going on with you._

"You're worried for no reason. I'm fine."

"See! I didn't say anything!"

"Logan!" authority crept into her voice. There was thunder in the distance, "I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress lately. With the visits to Washington D.C. and running the school and teaching I'm just tired I guess."

"It's alright, for now." _Still think that you should see Emma._

_I will Logan_. He looked at her strangely,

"You said that in my head?" she nodded slowly "So you knew the whole time." she sighed tiredly, "how long have you known."

"I have known for about a week now."

"And you haven't told anyone because?"

"Because, I didn't want anyone to worry, there are enough problems in this mansion as it is, I didn't want to be the cause of more stress."

"That is not just for you to decide. We care about you . . . I care about you."

"There is no need to worry, but if it would put your mind at ease I will visit Emma tomorrow after my classes."

"Tell me Ro, how you realized you had telepathy." She sighed tiredly clicking her teeth in aggravation,

"At first it started with a couple of words from various conversations. I thought that I was just hearing things but then I would hear people talking but their lips would not be moving. I thought that if I just denied it would go away but tonight really sealed the deal. I must look pathetic to you and I can't stand that feeling."

"Just because you need help Ro doesn't make ya weak darlin'" Ororo scuffed at him looking to the pale full moon,

"I get this, from the man who would rather die than to accept anyone's help. Yeah, that's rich." He frowned at her his eyes boring holes into the side of her face.

"Look at me Ro. Look at me damn it!" she reluctantly shift her irises-less gaze to favor him. "I wouldn't respect you if I thought you were weak and I sure as hell wouldn't be up here trusting you if that is what I thought." she smiled to him,

"Maybe you came because you knew if I dropped you, that you would be able to heal yourself." He chuckled at her,

"Maybe you're right." There was a silence between them a moment,

"Thank you."

"Yeah." Ororo got the sudden feeling that they were being watched and began glancing around. Logan looked at her strangely,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just got the strangest feeling that someone was watching us." He began to sniff the air but came up with nothing. He shook his head no, "Maybe I'm just tired. Let's go back inside." They drifted back down to the balcony, and Ororo's eyes went back to their bright royal blue color. Logan again was perplexed by the beauty of her eyes,

"Not that it's any of my business but aren't your eyes brown?"

"Nope, those are contacts. I was born with blue eyes."

"Why do you wear brown contacts?"

"For one I can't see, and I guess since I had such a hard time in Africa being black girl with white hair and blue eyes I kind of stood out. The children tortured me about it. I guess I never grew out of the fear that maybe I would get just as much grief in America as I did growing up. I even tried dyeing my hair but it won't take, and since I can't do anything about my hair I can do something about these eyes."

"Ro that is probably the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Ororo frowned at him, "Your eyes are stunning and I don't know a man alive who wouldn't get lost in 'em." her frown turned to a smile.

"For a minute there I thought I was going to have to strike you with lightning. I'll be right back." she left him on the balcony by himself as she disappeared into the darkness of her room. Logan turned his attention to down below his eyes landing on the tombstones in the distance, of the woman that once held his heart in the palm of her hand. He swallowed a lump in his throat his eyes stinging at the sudden tears that threaten to fall. Just to see her grave marker brought back emotions that he thought were gone.

"Jean . . ." his thoughts traveled to the island where it all went down. He missed her so much it hurt. Logan turned to see Ororo coming to join him on the balcony, she noticed what he was gawking at and jealousy reared its ugly head,

"You still miss her don't you?" Logan felt the tension in Ororo voice.

"Yeah." He said coldly walking off the balcony into the room. Ororo cursed herself silently before following him.

"I'm sorry." he stopped turning around to look at her,

"Me too darlin'" and with that he departed from her room. She walked over to her mirror looking at her reflection,

"Nice going weather witch." she stared at herself a long while then yawned tiredly suddenly becoming very sleepy. "Man where did this come from? What's that smell? What's happening?" she said with another yawn. Ororo tried to make it to her bed but found herself falling to the ground just inches away. Everything was going in slow motion as she made her descent to the unforgiving ground below. By the time she connected to the ground she was already unconscious. She lay sprawled on the floor her back rose and fell with every breath.

A figure withdrew itself from the shadows taking slow deliberate steps upon the sleeping woman. The figure towered over her before coming down to rest on one knee, one pale hand removed some platinum hair from her face. His red eyes gazed upon her beauty for a moment lingering on her full lips; he fought his urge to place his lips on hers.

"My, my how you live up to your name, Ororo the beautiful one." He rolled her onto her back slipping one hand under her legs the other around her shoulders lifting her into his arms with ease. A cold black strand of hair fell into his eyes, not that he noticed as he continued to stare at her. He sighed in contentment as he walked with her to the bed placing her gently into the soft pillows. He placed an item, a piece of jewelry, under her pillow kissing her forehead before leaving out. He noticed his reflection in the mirror and stopped to look at himself. His red eyes burned into his very soul, if he had one, and smiled at himself pleased with his appearance. He walked to the balcony looking around to see if there were any others before leaping off as he slunk into the night.

* * *

A powerful fist connected with a squawking alarm clock silencing it instantly. Erik Lensherr, better known as Magneto, cursed the dreadful device. The clock seemed to be mocking him with its bright red numbers blinking 4:30 A.M. Erik swung his legs around resting his feet on the softness of his Persian rug. He ran his fingers through his silver disheveled locks before wiping the sleep from his eyes. Rising up he walked over to a chair retrieving his robe before walking out of the room and down a grand staircase.

Erik walked into his kitchen to the smell of fresh morning coffee. The lights came on as he entered the kitchen due to the motion sensors. He poured himself a cup and walked into the living room turning the television to CNN. The news anchors were speaking of the human/mutant relations and then they went to a segment of Ororo speaking with the press on Capital Hill. She answered each question with such dignity and grace that brought a smile to Erik's lips as he took a sip of his coffee.

He sat down on his earth-tone colored sofa watching one of he and Charles's first students. When they recruited her she was 18 years old but she had the grace, intelligence, and maturity of someone in their late twenties he was 33 and Charles was 36. Charles concluded that was because of the responsibility placed on her by her village, as their "Goddess". Although she had a mask of strength, Ororo allowed him access to a side not many have seen. The weather goddess allowed Erik to see that she was not always what she appeared.

_Charles battled to keep the jet under control as the tumultuous elements of the storm raged against them. Charles took a look back at Ororo, after sensing her utter fear, and found that she was no longer was in her seat. He tried to calm her through his telepathy but couldn't get through to her but once he did get through all the electricity of her mind shocking him, the images of her slaughter family came before his eyes._

"_Well Charles," Erik began in his mocking rich baritone voice, "this certainly is anything but easy peasy. I do believe we will catch our deaths in this weather, and I do mean that in every literal term." he finished with a roll of his eyes._

"_Calm down old friend. Everything will be fine. Why don't you check on our new pupil?" Erik gave a strong nod before unbuckling his seatbelt getting out of his chair. He stumbled about as he was tossed around by the turbulence. "She's in the back Erik."_

"_Of course she is." Erik said sarcastically hanging on to one of the seats. He found Ororo balled up with her knees to her chest while her head rested on them. He crouched down in front of her placing an assuring hand on one of her knees. Erik captured her chin between his thumb and index finger bringing her face to look at him, but her eyes were tightly closed. "My dear I thought you were supposed to be in your seat?" Ororo opened her eyes to his question. Electric sparks danced around her sockets as she stared at him with white iris and pupil-less eyes._

"_I apologize. I will return to my seat at once." Erik stopped her from getting up._

"_It was a joke my dear." She settled back down on the floor once again grabbing on to her knees but looking at him. "Why are you afraid?"_

"_I am not afraid."_

"_And you are a terrible liar." That caused a small giggle from Ororo. He smiled back and settled into a spot next to her their proximity close but Ororo did not pull away she felt strangely comfortable around what she called a 'Westerner'. "Ororo . . . you can tell me. I promise it will stay between us." She sighed in defeat as well as her shoulders slumping._

"_If I do not tell you, you will not leave me alone will you, Westerner?" Erik shook his head no as he peered into her white eyes. "Fine, I will tell you." she swallowed a lump that appeared in her throat. "I suppose I should start at the beginning."_

"_That seems like a good place to start." He joked with her getting a small grin from the young lady. She closed her eyes looking away as she began,_

"_When I was 5 years of age, my parents and I lived in Cairo, Egypt in a two story house in a rather happy neighborhood for as much as I can recall. My father was a world renowned photographer and my mother was once a princess in her village in Kenya. Well to get to the point, there was an airplane that lost control during the landing procedure and crashed into my neighborhood it slid through all of the houses destruction followed behind the plane but it stopped right in middled of our house. My father died instantly and my mother and I were trapped underneath some rubble. She talked to me kept telling me to be strong that help was on the way . . ." tears now streamed down Ororo's face._

"_It's okay my dear. You do not have to continue."_

"_No. I want to continue. I have held this burden in for 13 years." she wiped her eyes. Erik wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Erik inhaled catching the scent of her hair, her hair smells glorious he thought to himself. She pulled herself out of his embrace giving him a small smile her eyes still white with power and the storm seemed to calm just a little. "Thank you. I will continue now."_

"_Take your time my dear." She nodded her head taking a deep breath._

"_My mother and I were trapped underneath the destruction for hours. We screamed to the top of our lungs but no one came. Later on in the day N'Dare died holding my hand and looking into my eyes. I screamed! I screamed for help the but none came. I screamed until I was horsed but no one heard me. On the next day, in the wee hours of the morning, I felt something inside of me burn . . . my body felt like it was burning. Just when I was ready to give up something inside would not let me quit. The louder I screamed the more I felt the heat searing through my body. I suddenly heard thunder and I felt the wind . . . underneath all of the bricks and metal beams I felt wind!" She looked at him squinting her eyes giving a nod at the notion of wind underneath the rubble. "It began to build until it just exploded tossing everything off of us I began to float above the crash site, I tried to hold on to her but my mother remained on the ground. As I cried the heavens too cried with me. It was then that I became one with Mother Nature. You asked me what I was afraid of Professor Lensherr" He nodded his head enthralled with her story. ". . . I do not like air planes and this jet is small and I am claustrophobic." Ororo turned her white eyes to look at Erik, who was in awe over the young woman beside him? Ignoring the part about her claustrophobia,_

"_You must have been so frighten. I can't begin to imagine how you must have felt." There was sudden turbulence throwing Ororo into Erik's lap she turned looking up at him._

"_I'm sorry." she said slowly staring into his pale blue eyes making no attempt to remove herself._

"_There is no need to be . . . my dear." he whispered softly swallowing a lump in his throat. Ororo wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder still looking at him. His grip tightened slightly around her,_

"_I'm tired."_

"_Then rest. I will not allow anything to happen to you." she gave him a smile before closing her eyes. The weather outside began to calm down to a slight rain, the sun dared to peak between the clouds blessing the earth below with its vibrancy. Erik took another deep whiff of Ororo's hair, puzzled by its intoxicating smell. What is that perfume?_

"_Kinta Oil." she said simply with her eyes still closed._

"_What was that?" she opened her eyes revealing two bright sapphires burning into him. His heart fluttered slightly,_

"_You wanted to know the smell, well it's Kinta Oil." she said with a yawn her eyes closing as soon as she answered the question. Erik continued to look puzzled, My God I know that I am 15 years her senior but I might be in love he thought, careful to shield his thoughts from Charles. The rain stopped altogether now as he looked out of the window across from them. He looked down at her sleeping face, a small smile tugging at the corners. He brushed some hair from her face._

"_God help me." _

Erik smiled at the memory before getting up; he walked up the stairs to his master bedroom pulling out his jogging suit. He glanced at the clock that read 4:41 a.m. quickly getting dressed after realizing he was behind schedule for his 4:45 a.m. 5 mile run. He tied his sneakers up and grabbed his stop-watch running down the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

Logan took an early morning stroll after a wonderful time with Ororo even though she pissed him off in the end. He lit his cigar taking a long drag from the fat boy, letting the smoke swirl about in front of his face. He found himself walking to the graves of the people, who he respected, even one-eye. He stood before Jean's headstone that same burning at the back of his throat always came to him, that's probably why he didn't visit her much. He sniffed deeply as the smell of smoke besides his own drifted in the shadows; the smell of French cigarettes tickled his nose.

"Come on out, Cajun." Logan demanded never taking his eyes off of Jean's headstone. Remy Lebeau hopped out of the tree he was perched in with a handsome smile pulling at his lips.

"Mon ami . . . I do believe Remy been had." he said capturing the cigarette with his lips from between his fingers taking a long drag off of it. Remy favored him for a moment before becoming serious. "Why so sad mon ami?"

"Whatcha talking 'bout swamp-rat?"

"Ole Gambit here is empath. I can feel what you feel. And if you don't me sayin' so . . . ."

"I do." Logan interrupted with a scowl on his handsomely rugged face.

"The Wolverine is quite sad." Remy continued as if Logan said nothing at all. Logan snorted at him never taking his eyes off of the headstone. "But if I'm not mistakin' . . . you confused too. Would this have anything to do wit my Stormy?" Logan's jealousy flared at Remy's possessive way of referring to Ororo causing Remy to chuckle lightly at Logan's response. "No fear mon ami at least not no mo' . . . Remy moved on to the cher wit skunk colored hair." Logan sent a death glare at him. "Me and Stormy, we like kin. Fellow children of de trade."

"Trade?" Logan asked forgetting his anger.

"We thieves . . . the Wolverine is not so sharp this mornin' I fear. To early fo ya or r'ya always dis slow?"

"Watch it, Cajun" Logan said sent the younger man a death glare making Remy snicker.

"Remy sorry" After a long moment of silence a small smile found its way to Logan's lips,

"I can't see Ororo doing anything bad, like stealing. She seems so . . . controlled, sort of a goody good. "Logan finished with a drag from his cigar.

"Then you jus ain't seen da real Stormy."

"Whatcha gettin at swamp-rat?"

"Stormy got herself a wild side." Remy said with a wink.

"I don't believe ya. Storm . . . a wild-side? Yeah right. That's just like saying Rogue's powers are back."

"What if they were?" Remy challenged getting a glare from Logan.  
Anyway, I met Stormy back in Nawlands about 10 years back . . ."

"Nawlands?" Remy slapped a hand to his head,

"New Orleans mon ami, keep up. Like I was sayin' I met Stormy ten years ago she was . . . I say about 20 maybe 21 while Remy he jus turned 18. De cher told me she was runnin' from this here school. De cher said she needed to get away from one o' the professors. Remy think his name Erik or sumthng I think he goes by Magneto nowadays, and he ain't here no mo'. Da bastard! Well anyway it was Mardi Gras time and Nawlands was a swingin'. . "

_Loud music filled the air as well as the smell of good down home cooking wafted about. A tall man with long auburn hair pulled into a messy ponytail wearing a long tope brown trench coat squeezed his way through the large crowds in the streets. He gave the ladies gawking at him a charming smile while slipping their wallets out of their purses when he past them. _

"_Easy money" he said taking the bills out of the wallets stuffing them in his pockets discarding the wallets on the ground. _

"_What's up Remy!" a man called from across the crowded street. He gave a curt head tilt as he continued on his path. He came to the end of the crowded Bourbon Street finding a beautiful woman breaking into a stylish convertible. _

"_Well, well, well what do we have here?" Remy whistled as he came closer to her. The young woman jumped turning around to see who was talking to her. Her bright blue eyes made even the playboy Remy catch his breath. "Whata pretty lil' thang like you doing breaking into dis here car?" Remy took a long view of her body. She wore midriff top tank top and cut-off jeans with some sandals with a small heel. She leaned against the car giving him a seductive smile as she too viewed his body. _

"_What is it that you want, stranger?"_

"_I don't wanna be a stranger petit, de names Remy and you are?"_

"_Ororo." her African accent rolling with each 'Ro' he smiled at her broadly._

"_How about I show you what Nawlands is all about?"_

"_How about no." She smiled at him coyly before turning around to finish her work._

"_OOHHH wweeee. You hurt Remy feelings." He said grabbing his chest. She looked back at him giggling some more at the charming Cajun. "Who taught you how to break in to cars, Madame?"_

"_I'm not married." she said over her shoulder as she continued to work. Remy smiled pumping his fist looking around and noticed a man running their way._

"_Hey! HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY CAR!" A chubby man shouted leaving two blonde women behind. Ororo grabbed Remy's arm dragging him with her as they ran down the street. They ran until they rounded a corner both leaned against the wall breathing hard. Remy peaked around the corner to make sure that they were not followed._

"_Remy think we safe now." Ororo grabbed his face between her two small hands planting big kiss on his cheek. "Keep kissing Remy like dat and he never go away."_

"_That was so AMAZING!" Thunder rumbled in the distance making Remy look to the skies. "Remy. I feel like dancing. You want to dance with me?"_

"_Sure petite. Remy know o' a good place."_

"_Take me there." Ororo exclaimed grabbing his arm dragging him through the streets._

Remy had a dreamy look on his face as the thoughts that came afterward played before his eyes.

"Stormy's a wild one. In more ways than one mon ami. Whoo!" he chuckled at his thoughts.

"Keep talking swamp-rat and I'll run ya through." he said menacingly unsheathing the claws on his right fist. Remy cleared his throat chancing a glance at Logan,

"Remy jus sayin'. Stormy got a lot o' spunk dat's all." he removed a deck of cards from his leather trench coat and began charging them and tossing them to the ground. "If it means anyt'ing to ya, Stormy never love Remy the way he loved her and I quickly realized that another was on the cher's mind. Remy tried to get her to love 'em the way he wanted her to. And believe me, I tried, but she only loved me like sister loves a brother. So Remy jus took wat he could from her, better than nuthing right?"

"So you guys never . . . you know?"

"Remy didn't say all o' dat. I jus said she wasn't in love wit me. Let's talk bout sumthing else mon ami. You jus gettin' all bent outta shape fo nuthing it's all in da past." There was a frustrating silence between the two men,

"Stay away from Marie, Cajun. She got a boyfriend."

"Only if you stay away from, Stormy."

"She's too young for you."

"Age ain't nuthing but a number, mon ami!" he said with a huff. "Remy ain't old. The cher is . . . I don't know how old she is truth be told, and I don't care."

"She's about to turn 22."

"How 'bout you and Stormy . . . she's 33 and how old 'reyou mon ami?" Logan was silenced by the quick tongued Cajun. He cleared his throat,

"I just don't want Rogue gettin' hurt by some little snot like you."

"Remy don't want his Stormy getting hurt by sum dinosaur either!" Both men looked at each other before sharing a hardy laugh. "In all honesty . . . it ain't Remy you need to keep an eye on. It's dat pop-icicle."

"Bobby? No way."

"Suit ya self mon ami. Remy goin' inside. Remember wat I said." Remy placed a hand on his shoulder before turning to leave. Logan turned to watch him leave,

"Cajun!"

"Yeah!"

"Was Storm really like that?"

"Jus assure as Ima Cajun." With that Remy continued his retreat to the house. Logan snorted before looking to the rising sun.

* * *

Erik entered his work out room after a five mile jog. He walked over to his weight bench taking a seat. He picked up a fifty pound dumb-bell in each hand and did 3 sets of 20 reps, after that he put a hundred pounds on each side of the fifty pound bar and prepared to lift the heavy burden but stopped when he heard music coming from the another room. Erik wiped his face of any moisture with his embroider towel exiting the room in search of the reason behind the music. The ex-terrorist looked in the direction of the foyer as the source and quickly entered finding a pale colored man with cold black hair, purple armor with silly metallic streamer hanging from his back, but what struck Magneto as odd was his strange red eyes that seemed to glow as he peered at him. The man was playing Debussy's Claire De Lune as he continued to stare at Erik when he stopped playing suddenly,

"Erik Lensherr, better known as Magneto. Did you enjoy your jog?"

"Who are you my friend? I do not have the patience to deal with you this early morning."

"I'm a friend."

"You're going to be a crushed my friend if you do not start talking. Tell me, is that armor made of metal?" With that Erik lifted the trespasser by his suit with relative ease.

"So the rumors are true . . . the cure does wear off." the stranger stated looking at Erik with a sneer.

"It tis true. The cure does wear off but if you exercise your power it wears off much quicker. To tell you the truth your powers come back a whole lot stronger than before. I have an old associate that can vouch for that. Now, who are you and why are you in my house?"

"My name is Nathaniel Essex, but you may call me Mr. Sinister."

"The name certainly fits the look. You look positively evil."

"That is of little consequence, Erik. Do you mind if we talk?"

"Actually I do. I have World History to teach at the University and I do not want to be late so if you please escort yourself out . . ."

"This is about the woman you love." at that notion Erik slammed him into the wall leaving a nice size dent. Magneto floated over to him an electric hum could be heard as he did so.

"What about her?"

"I knew that would get your attention."

"What about Ororo?" he practically growled at the evil man that was grinning at him.

"Put me down and we can discuss this like civilized men." Magneto lowered him to the ground his own sneaker clad shoes touching down as well.

"We can talk in here follow me." Erik led him to his living room filled with earth-tones. Sinister took a deep breath catching the smell of sandalwood and a hint of Kinta Oil.

"Your house smells like her."

"If you ever go near her again . . ."

"Been there done that Magneto, but I am not the one to worry about . . . at least not this time. Another is after her . . . he's a powerful adversary. One stronger than anyone has ever faced. His name is En Sabah Nur, we know him as Apocalypse." At this Erik's eyes bucked to the size of quarters.

"The first mutant to ever walk the earth? That's impossible that would make him over 2000 years old. He's merely a myth."

"I assure you my friend all the stories about him are true. Every hundred to two hundred years he walks the earth looking to create the world in his image." Magneto frowned at this,

"Survival of the Fittest."

"Exactly. Not only is he looking to create the world in his image, but this time he is also searching for his bride."

"Ororo? That's preposterous! She only 33 years old."

"Ororo is not your normal mutant. If you thought Jean Grey's powers were amazing you should see Ororo's at her full potential. Ororo is a class five mutant that has been living right under your nose. She only uses a fraction of her true power. She also is a direct descendent of the Goddess Oya."

"The Goddess of change?"

"Yes. The Goddess of change, the Goddess of life and death, most importantly the Goddess of Storms."

"She was also said to be quite insane. Does Ororo know about this?"

"She does not I'm afraid."

"I have to warn her." Erik quickly rose from his seat taking the stairs two at a time. Sinister snickered to himself as he watch Erik flee up the stairs,

"This is almost too easy."

* * *

The bright morning sun rose high above the sky waking everyone. Some were happy to see another day others were not so chipper.

Marie stared at her reflection in the mirror she ran the brush through her hair once more trying to get the shine she wanted. She blew in frustration her hair always did what it wanted to do in the end. She turned when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she shouted turning back to the mirror. She saw Bobby enter through the glass and a small smile came to her lips.

"Good morning beautiful." Bobby walked over to her,

"Good mornin' ya self." He leaned into kiss her but she turned her head and threw her arms around his neck giving him a big hug. He looked at her puzzled but shrugged it off.

"You ready to go down to breakfast?"

"Umm Ah'm gonna be a little late why don't you go on wit out me. Ah'll be down in a minute, sugah."

"Marie, you've been acting strange lately. You want to talk about it?"

"Whadda ya mean Bobby?"

"I mean . . . you started wearing the gloves again, you practically hate Kitty, and it's like you keep avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?" _You didn't but Kitty did._

"O' course not Bobby. Ah'm jus under a lot o' stress wit finals and all."

"Does it have anything to do with that Cajun guy?"

"Bobby don't start."

"No. I believe it does. I think he likes you Rogue."

"Bobby . . ."

"I really think he does." Marie stopped talking and just stared off into space. "I'm sorry Rogue."

"You're always sorry Bobby." she grumbled walking over to the bed placing her books inside her backpack.

"Look I'll see you at breakfast, alright."

"Alriight." Bobby kissed the back of Marie's head before exiting the room. Marie stared at the door he just left out of before sighing tiredly. She shuffled around continuing to prepare for the day. Just as she was about to leave the room intense pain began to rack her body she squealed softly as she fell to the floor bumping her head on the corner of her bed. Her tears streamed down her face as she groaned and squirmed against the pain when suddenly she lost consciousness.

"_Sorry my queen but you are much to dangerous to keep around. You must die so that Africa can be free from your tyranny. This council will rule Africa." He laid her body on the ground stepping away from her, pleased with himself. Marina began to cry again wailing loudly as she ran to Oya's side trying desperately to wake her up. _

_"Chianti! What are you doing! You have brought a curse upon us! You have brought a curse upon all of Africa! You can not betray a god or goddess!" Oya's body twitched and writhed as if in pain then it moved no more. Marina howled with pain, tears spilling on Oya's face as she clung to her mother. Chianti looked at the girl sadly approaching her slowly._

"_Little girl, where is your mother?" Marina looked up her eyes completely black. Dark veins painted her skin like a tapestry and black tears streamed down her face. _

"_You killed her!" Chianti jumped in response just as bright flames erupted in the room receding quickly to reveal Phoenix and Xavion. Then suddenly the large doors swung open revealing Logolas, Old Lady Tyrie, and the Royal guard. Xavion looked at his lifeless daughter lying on the ground and a rage filled his heart. _

"_You will pay for what you have done, Chianti!" He began walking towards Chianti but Phoenix stopped him her green eyes sad but determined._

"_What are you doing?" Xavion shouted pulling away._

"_Wait and watch father. His punishment will be much more severe." She said with a cruel smile tugging at her lips. _

"_My lord it had to be done. Oya would not be reasoned with."_

"_Liar!" Marina grabbed his hand. Black veins began to spread up his arm appearing on his face as his eyes turned black. He screamed in pain. The other Council men stood frozen in fear while one made an attempt to stop the child._

"_No!" Xavion shouted. "He disobeyed me! Stay where you are! He killed my daughter!" The Council men looked at Xavion with questions in their eyes when Chianti shrieked loudly._

"_Unhand me!"_

"_You killed my mother!" Marina howled hanging on to Chianti's hand. She shook her head trying to release Chianti's hand but could not. "What's happening?" she screamed. Chianti fell to his knees. "I can't let go of him, what's happening to him." She screeched in fear. Logolas made an attempt to help her but Xavion held him back._

"_Marina will be fine." Xavion said sadly his deep blue eyes burning into Logolas. His bald head turned back to the scene. Chianti no longer screamed as foam dripped from his mouth. Logolas frowned looking at Marina's other hand that laid on Oya's cheek. Veins flowed from her cheek down the length of her body._

"_Look at her other hand my Lord. It too has veins sticking from it." Xavion took note as he watched. _

"_This is what I saw, father." Phoenix said a cruel smile on her face. Chianti's skin became leathery as he was drained of all life force. He fell to his side dead looking into Marina's eyes. She gasped fresh tears spilling from her eyes. When suddenly Oya inhaled deeply raising off of the ground then falling her chest heaving up and down. Marina fell to her side in exhaustion sleep over took her. _

Marie's eyes snapped open the pain radiated through her in waves. _Why does this keep happening to me? _She thought clinching her eyes taking deep breaths when her door burst open revealing a scared looking Cajun.

"You don't look good cher!" Remy slammed the door behind him falling to his knees scooping Marie into his arms turning to sit on the bed with her on his lap.

"Gambit . . . it hurts."

"Wat hurts cher? Tell Remy!" the pain began to subside her eyes opened catching Remy's red on black eyes. She breathed heavily as she clenched on to Remy tightly. He wiped her tears away as they stared into each other's eyes. What surprised him most was the fact that she didn't turn away from his demon colored eyes.

"Ah'm fine now Gambit. Thank you for your help." she said sliding out of his lap.

"You sholl gave Remy a scare petite. What happened?"

"Ah'm sorry. Ah'm jus glad ya came when ya did. Ah don't know what that was. One minute I was talkin' to Bobby then all of a sudden this intense pain jus gripped me and wouldn' let go. Ah had another strange vision."

"What was it about cher?"

"This girl had powers kinda like mine. Her name was Marina Ah think but she was crying about her mama being dead. The woman looked like 'Ro." She frowned looking at Remy. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She was draining the life from this man in strange clothes. This man and woman appeared in the room from a flame. The man looked like the Professor and the woman looked like Jean. Then after that another guy came in that looked Logan. They had all these soldiers with them. Marina killed the man but his life flowed into the dead woman. Remy it was really strange." She said looking away.

"It's alright now, Cher. Remy here now." She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Remy always on time." Marie glared up at him before turning away. "Dat Bobby sholl looked mighty pissed when he walked outta here. Wat you do? I betcha wouldn't give 'em none fo breakfast that's why he so mad?" Marie pushed him off of her she rose off of the bed looking down at him.

"Git da hell outta here. Gon! Git!"

"Or what petite? Youa drain me?" Marie's face held sheer fear on it.

"Git out! You Swamp Rat! Gon and git!"

"Fine . . . Remy don' t like to ovah stay his welcome!" and he left out with huff. She glared at the door once again,

"Stupid Cajun!"

* * *

Ororo walked tiredly through the halls of the X-Mansion her red eyes were squinted close to shut as she walked like a zombie. A few of the kids waved and smiled at her as they passed,

"Hey Miss Monroe!" but they were met with no response. They merely stared as she continued to trudge forward in slow motion. Emma Frost was switching down the hallway but stopped when noticed her fellow teammate in the state that she was,

"I must admit I never thought I would hear myself say this about you but you positively dreadful." Emma was met with no response as well. "Ororo. Ororo." _ORORO!_ Emma screamed in her mind.

"Huh?" she said dumbfounded, "Yes what is it Emma?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. What makes you ask?"

"Aside from your zombie like walk and tasteless eye make up. Nothing dear."

"Emma."

"Ororo when you get the chance I would like a word with you."

"Sure. I been meaning to talk to you too."

"Good. Why don't you have some breakfast. We are having French Toast." with that the ladies departed going their separate ways. Ororo entered the kitchen and all the thoughts that everyone were having bombarded her. She put her hands over her ears and groaned painfully. She turned in a circle exiting the kitchen as quickly as she could catching the attention of her fellow teachers. She stood outside the door still holding her ears she turned to walk away and crashed into Logan's strong chest. She fell to the ground on her rear with clam. Ororo peered up at him,

"Sorry darlin' didn't mean to . . . Ro you look like ran over shit."

"Good morning to you to Logan." hostility in her voice. He caught her under the arms raising her off the ground placing her on her feet.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I slept so hard I don't remember how I got in the bed?"

"You want to run that by me again?"

"Logan, I passed out before I ever made it to the bed. I have a bruise on my thigh to prove I hit the ground."

"Ro . . . I'm worried about you. First telepathy, then you look like you haven't slept in weeks, and now you don't remember putting yourself in the bed. Something is definitely wrong darlin'. I think we should go see Emma right now." Before Ororo could respond Logan grabbed her arm leading her to Emma's office.

* * *

Emma Frost was on the phone her brows crinkled in concentration. She shook her head as she tried to make sense of the what the person was talking about on the phone.

"What do you mean Forge has been kidnapped? Wait a minute you said he's been missing for two weeks? Have you gone to police yet?" Her pale blue eyes danced around the room. "No, no your right I will use Cerebro to find him but in the mean time I will send someone on my team to help you locate him." Emma looked up as Logan burst in with Ororo in tow,

"Ro needs to see you."

"Pietro I will get back with you. Something has just come up. I promise we will find him alright. Bye." She hung up the phone glaring at Logan. "Well let yourselves right in." She said looking over the brim of her expensive wire framed glasses. She closed the book she was reading before her telephone call and favored the two with distasteful look. "Ororo when I said come and see me I did not mean right away."

"Well mountain man here dragged me along for the ride. Since you are obviously busy I will see you . . ."

"Sit." Logan ushered Ororo in with a hand on the small of her back. Logan leaned over the chair that she was sitting in as Emma walked around the desk leaning against it. "Ororo. I am going to take a look into your mind." Ororo nodded in understanding. Emma placed a hand on Ororo's forehead and with the other she placed it on her own temple. "Be very quiet and still."

_Emma appeared in the deserts under a blazing hot sun. She saw hundreds of men bare chested and in loin cloths being beaten by a bull wipe as they dragged heavy materials to what appeared to be two large statues on either side of the golden bricked ground under her feet. One statue was of a man and the other was of a woman who was as familiar as she was foreign. She noticed that the men stopped working and were staring upward, she followed their gaze and the silhouette of a woman loomed above her. The silhouette drifted down from above coming to land before her. She looked like Ororo except her hair was black with a white stripe and her eyes were blue._

"_Ororo?" the woman gave a cruel smile before shaking her head no. "Who are you then?" the woman took a closer step to Emma caressing her cheek before allowing her hand to stop at her temple. Suddenly the woman hissed and sent a volt of electricity through her temple into her brain._

Emma was slung across the desk and into the chair behind it. She panted tiredly as she opened her eyes to look at Ororo who's head had fallen back against Logan. Emma noticed through Ororo's low lids sapphire colored eyes rolled around._ Oh my God._ She thought,

"Are you alright, Emma?" Logan asked her

"Do I look bloody alright? There is something very wrong with our compatriot."

"Very wrong indeed." Both Logan and Emma turned to see Erik standing in the doorway. Logan growled while Emma looked amazed,

"You have no idea! How wrong."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Remember to review.

gracefulraven,

out!


	3. Chapter 3: Will of the Goddess!

This is the new and revised Chapter three. Story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters.

Chapter Three: Will of the Goddess!

All eyes were on Erik as he stood defiantly in the doorway in a white collar shirt, black slacks, and black trench coat that nearly touched the floor. Ororo raised her head to see his azure eyes burning into her,

"Erik?" she whispered, "What are you doing here? I mean . . . How did you get passed our security system?" she stammered incoherently.

"That's what I wanna know, Bub." Logan said unsheathing his claws on his right fist taking a menacing step toward Erik, who seemed to ignore him altogether. Erik walked around Logan his coat billowing in the wind stopping as he came to kneel before Ororo, who stared at him through low lids. He placed a hand on her cheek caressing it slightly with his thumb,

"Never mind that now." he said gently tucking wild flying hairs behind one of her ears, "We have much more pressing business to attend to."

"My," began Emma looking at the scene before her, "What is so pressing that you are willing to risk your life just to tell us?"

"Yeah, Bub cause if ya don't start talking I'm gonna run ya through." Ignoring Logan for the second time, Erik cleared his throat never taking his eyes away from Ororo,

"A really close friend." Logan growled at him while Ororo's mouth fell open. "You look tired my dear, did you rest at all?" Ororo just looked on in amazement, but began to answer him,

"I remember looking in the mirror after Logan left my room last night or earlier this morning rather . . ." Erik's back stiffened at the thought of her allowing Logan access into her room. His reaction did not go unnoticed by Emma, who witnessed it or Logan, who smelled Erik's jealousy. Logan gave a cocky smirk as Ororo continued, "Then I remember suddenly feeling so drained that I could hardly stand . . . I collapsed on the floor. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in my bed. I just figured Logan came back and found me on the floor but he didn't mention anything so I just really don't know. I don't know what's happening to me Erik?" she admitted her eyes begging for any kind of sign.

"I'm not really sure what is going on," he lied to her taking a glance over his shoulder at Emma, who frowned, "but you can rest assure that I will not allow anything to happen to you." his massive hand engulfing her smaller one.

"You ain't got to worry about Ro. We can take care of her right here, besides you're a human now. You can't take care of anyone, now."

"Logan!" Ororo chastised.

"It's true darlin'. . ." Logan continued, "He ain't much without his powers." At this notion Erik gave a slight smirk sparring Ororo a look before raising to his feet,

"I assure you my boy . . . I am not as weak as you may think." Erik took a step forward. "I may very well be able toss you around this room in the state that I am in currently. Make no mistake, Wolverine, I am no push over." Erik prodded him. Logan growled in anger,

"Watch it Bub." Logan warned squaring his shoulders. "You better have bite with that bark."

"Logan, Erik please control yourselves." Ororo said raising to her feet placing a hand on Erik's back. Erik instantly calmed himself and Logan immediately sheathed his claws as a sort of guilty look formed on his face. Emma marveled at the amount of persuasion Ororo had over two of the most dangerous men on the earth, without realizing her powers over them. Ororo stumbled as she made her way around Erik and he caught her in his arms, "Thanks, Erik but I am fine. You can let go of me now." she said pulling from his embrace, but he held fast,

"If you don't mind me saying so, Ororo, you are far from well. Would you like me to help you to your room?"

"No. I am fine, in fact I'm going to be late for my class. If you all will excuse me." she said removing herself from Erik and brushing past Logan giving him a pat on his arm on her way out of the door. When the ex-villain was sure Ororo was gone he turned to Emma,

"Ororo is far from okay. I didn't want to say this in front of her but she is in serious danger."

"I am aware of the dangers that lurk for Ororo, and I must say it is quite frightening." Emma said slipping back into her leather chair.

"Well excuse the hell out of me but why didn't you two tell the person that is in danger that they're in danger?" Logan said in a very irritated manner as he took a closer step to Emma's desk barring down on it as he glared at her.

"Because . . . Ororo is going to become the danger." Emma said hesitantly carefully wording her words. "To everyone. Humans, mutants, everyone." There was a knock on the door and the person neglected to wait to be invited in,

"Cher, wat da matta wit Stormy?" In the doorway stood the demon eyed mutant that was the charming Gambit. "De Cher come flying outta here like de devil himself was after her." He took one look at Erik, instantly growling and lounging at him. "Remy see why Storm com'a flying out here the devil is here!" Remy yelled followed by a string of French curses as he wailed on Erik, but the older man was blocking his wild blows while getting some very sound and solid punches in as well. Logan struggled to get the out of control younger man off of Erik, but Magneto managed to get one of his feet into Remy's chest flinging him off. Remy picked up a the iron lamp that sat on the nearby tables charging it with his kinetic energy, then throwing it at Erik. Magneto outstretched one hand catching the metallic item in his powers holding it until it exploded between them. Every mouth, aside from Remy's, hung open at Erik's display of powers and control,

"When did you get your powers back, Erik?" Emma asked in a very surprised manner.

"A year ago my dear." he said calmly still staring Remy down, who glared with just as much intensity.

"And you haven't tried to take over the world since then?" Logan provoked but was met with silence from the dignified nobleman. Erik steadily held Remy's gaze,

"No. I have changed, Wolverine."

"Yeah right!" Logan scuffed at him. Emma looked on with mild interest at the turn of events.

"Why, how have you been, young Remy? Still thieving?"

"Wat de hell is dis son o' bitch doin' here? Get 'em outta here!"

"I'd take it you two got a pretty bad history." Logan said with wisp of a grin on his face. Emma snickered at his enjoyment of the situation.

"Ya damn right we do, mon ami. He took Remy's Stormy away from 'em."

"Her powers were getting out of her control and you know that. Listen I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you."

"Ya betta do betta than dat, cod. I know how you feel about Stormy! Ya de reason she couldn' love Remy! And ya took her away so ya could have her to ya'self. Remy know de real reason Stormy left dis school in de first place."

"You shut your mouth or I will make you." Magneto growled at the younger man as the metallic objects in the room began to float in Erik's rage. Emma began to scan both of their minds searching for answers.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Logan asked completely confused by the turn of events. Emma thought that she would enlighten the lost man,

"Erik, was once a professor here. He and Ororo fell in love, and when Charles found out about the two of them he immediately demanded that the two of them break it off. Ororo ran away when Erik rejected her and that is when she met Remy. They had an interesting affair during the Mardi Gras but Erik went there and persuaded her to come back, she and Remy came back with him. Remy and Erik never really saw eye to eye for several reasons."

"Ororo." Logan interjected

"Exactly. After Ororo turned Remy down he went back to New Orleans, and she too turned down Erik after she found out his radical views on humans."

"I've changed a lot since then." Erik interjected

"Once an extremist always an extremist." Logan scuffed at Erik crossing his flannel covered arms across his chest.

"Remy agrees wholeheartedly, mon ami. Dat asshole will always be jus' dat!"

"Pardon me? I have changed immensely. But if that is the way you feel Logan once a murder always a murder eh Wolverine?" Wolverine's face dropped Erik smiled at his discomfort. Erik then turned to Remy, "And once a thief always a filthy thief." Remy charged at him but Logan stopped him mid-stride.

"Let it go, Cajun."

"If you gentlemen are finished? I would much enjoy to continue my sentences. Is that alright with you men?" All three males nodded their heads in subjection to the irrate woman before them, all three knowing better than to challenge an aggravated female.

"She believed in Charles's dream, and Professor Lensherr could not handle that and thus the Brotherhood of Mutants was created. That is basically the long and short of it, now if you please Erik, tell us what you know so we can save Ororo's life."

"How dare you hold contempt in your voice when you speak of Ororo and I, when Charles and yourself had a steamy affair of your own."

"Erik you must understand this is not about you. Besides, I am older than Ororo and thus,"

"Charles knew of Ororo's potential and wanted to keep her under his thumb. He knew what she was to become and tried to keep her weak and I would not settle for that."

"Charles loves her! He did not want you corrupting her with your evil plots!" Logan frowned going from Erik to Emma and back.

"Xavier was a hypocrite when it came to Ororo. He wanted to control her! If she chose me by God I would have let her free reign by my side."

"What was going on between you and Ororo was clearly unethical! Charles and I did not become a couple until after I graduated."

"My dear it would do nicely for you to mind your so called ethics, when you speak of Ororo and I."

"You are right, Erik." she said bitterly as she ran a hand through her hair, "I was clearly unprofessional. Would you please excuse me." Erik watched her for a moment before beginning,

"Emma you are right . . . this is not about either one of us. Ororo is in danger and that should be the focus of our conversation, agreed?"

"Of course, Erik."

"Ole Gambit here don' understand. Stormy in sum' kinda trouble?"

"Yeah, Kid. Ro is in some pretty deep shit. What I wanna know is what does this pompous ass know about it."

"Why, someone has been reading the dictionary."

"Erik, please." Emma begged applying pressure to the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. Erik sighed tiredly,

"Very well. This morning during my workout session I received a visitor, a rather interesting fellow, he had sickly pale skin and blood red eyes." Remy stiffened at the description of the man looking puzzled. "He told me that the first mutant to ever walk the earth is suppose to awaken and reclaim his throne and bride, Ororo. He is very evil and very powerful."

"But that's crazy! Ororo is~"

"I know what you are going to say Logan, but Ororo is the direct descendent of his sadistic wife. Ororo looks just like her aside from,"

"The hair . . ." Emma trailed off raising from her seat.

"You know who I speak of?"

"Yes, I had the displeasure of meeting her when I entered Ororo's mind." Emma frowned placing a hand on her chin walking from around the desk. "So Ororo has no knowledge at all about what is to happen to her."

"No idea."

"Den wat are you waitin' on, mon ami. We mus warn her!"

"For what, Cajun? So we can stress her out and have the weather out of wack from her to Barbados? I don't think so, Bub."

"Logan is right. Would you gentlemen excuse me for a moment . . ."

"Where ya going?" Logan asked blocking her path.

"Cerebro." she said simply stepping around Logan as she exited the room. Erik looked at the other two before exiting the room. Logan and Remy exchanged looks before they both left.

* * *

Marie continued to stare at the door with an angry scowl on her face from when Remy stormed out of the room. What struck her as odd was she found that a sort of loneliness entered her heart when he left but quickly disregarded the feeling as silly, deluded, nothingness. Her mind then traveled to the vision she had. _What did that vision mean? What's happening to me?_ Marie walked over to the mirror to once again to stare at her reflection. A frown still marring her features, her cheeks were still flushed from the pain of her previous attack. She attempted to brush her hair again to no use throwing the brush to the dresser.

"Ah wonder what's wrong with me? Why do these crazy things keep happening to me? Lucky fo me the Cajun showed up when he did even though he's a Jackrabbit!" She growled in frustration as she remembered how cocky he looked while he talked to her about Bobby. _Cocky Cajun thinks he knows everythang! He don't know nuthin' bout me and Bobby!_ She thought as she grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the room,

"Stupid swamp-rat." She hissed for the umpteenth making her way down the stairs to the 'Mess Hall' as she entered she found that the Mess Hall was surprisingly empty aside from Kitty and Bobby at the Dinning room table. Kitty was sitting beside Bobby sharing a hardy laugh without a care in the world, as if the fight between Marie and Bobby never took place at all. Marie watched in total dismay as Kitty placed a kiss on Bobby's cheek and the blush instantly ran throughout his face, where a goof smile hung on his lips. The two shared an intense look between each other as they began leaning into one another closing the gap between their lips, neither have yet to see her so Marie thought that she would slip back out but she was spotted by another entering the Mess Hall from a different direction,

"Hey Marie, what's shaking?" exclaimed Clarice Ferguson a.k.a. Blink causing everyone to look up at the latest X-Woman and best-friend of Marie's. Clarice was a lovely girl with bright green eyes, vibrant violet skin, an outstanding figure, long but odd colored magenta hair, on her face were markings the same color as her hair, and she was the same height as Marie 5' 5. Marie and Clarice instantly became friends from the moment she entered the X-Mansion a year ago. Clarice also formed a father/daughter bond with Logan and a mother/daughter bond with Ororo. Clarice bounced over to her friend her long magenta ponytail bouncing with her making a large contrast with her green midriff top and dark blue jeans. Her bright green eyes followed Marie's gaze to find two guilt ridden teens looking back at them and her face instantly fell into a scowl,

"Oh. That is." she said simply.

"Marie." Bobby began

"Rogue it's not what you think." Kitty continued for him as she rose from her chair.

"So you've added psychic powers to your phasing abilities?" Clarice asked in a sarcastic amusement.

"No." Kitty snapped at her,

"Then how could you possibly know what she's thinking? Or not thinking? But if I were asked what was going on I would think that you were trying to kiss her boyfriend." Clarice's green eyes drift to glare at Bobby, who looked guilty as sin.

"I gotta go." Marie said quickly as she ran out of the Mess Hall. Kitty and Bobby took off after her, but Clarice stopped them with two forceful hands to their chests,

"Where do you think your going? I think the two of you need to give her some space." she growled sending death glares at the both of them.

"I need to see if Marie's okay!" Bobby exclaimed

"You take another step Frostbite and I'll blink you straight to Hell." _I remember when she use to be shy._ Kitty complained within her mind.

* * *

Marie burst through the doors of the Xavier Mansion running as fast as her body allowed to the gardens. The X-gardens was Marie's special place to think and sort through things, finally stopping in the center of the gardens she fell to her knees. Marie snatched her gloves off slinging them to the side after her skin began to itch intensely. The skin of her hands and arms had deep black blotches on them she shrieked in terror at the sight,

"Oh my God! What's happening to me?" Marie looked at the grass around her that was once green but now fading to a dead brown color. She gasped then fell back on her butt in a clumsy heap. The flowers, grass, and even weeds died after being near her, tears sprang to her eyes when a beautiful butterfly dropped dead when it flew in her vicinity. The skin of her hands and arms sucking in the life force of all living things around her without her touching it, the sores shrunk down to invisible. She pulled her knees to her chest holding herself rocking back and forth repeatedly telling herself that everything was going to be okay. Marie looked up at the sound of wings beating against the wind and before her landed the beautiful Warren Worthington III, with a look of concern on his face.

"Marie? Is everything alright?" she scooted back as quickly as she could from him,

"Stay back Warren, I'm dangerous!" He frowned slightly not fully understanding what was agitating her,

"Marie . . . you've got to calm down." He crouched to his hands and knees slowly creeping up on the girl. Marie shook her head no as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Warren was yet persistent in calming her he placed a hand on her bare arm and she jerked away,

"Warren are ya trying to git ya'self killed? I just told you I was dangerous." Warren looked at her cautiously,

"Marie, you have to trust me, okay?"

"But Warren~"

"Marie . . . trust me." he once again touched her bare arm and nothing happened. "See? I'm fine." Marie burst into tears and Angel brought her into his arms holding her tightly. "Shh . . . shh it's okay." he rubbed her wild brown and white hair trying to calm her down. Warren took a survey of the area around them and noticed that everything looked dead or on the verge of death. _How in the world did this happen?_ Warren thought as he brought the two of them to their feet. "Are you okay now?" Marie gave him a small grin,

"Ah've been a lot betta but Ah'll make it." there was a sadness on her face. Warren wiped her tears away and gave a her a friendly smile, which she turned her head away. Warren cupped her chin bringing her head around to look at him,

"What happened here?" Warren asked her to which she burst into tears, "Marie . . . Marie?" he simply pulled her back into his arms holding her closely.

"What's going on here?" Warren and Marie turned to see a worry faced Clarice blinking her brilliantly lit green eyes. Clarice slowly walked over to Marie wrapping her arms around the shaken girl. Clarice looked to Warren, who shrugged, then at the area they were standing in to find the vegetation dead.

"Marie? Marie you have to talk to me sweetie, what happened here?" She gently pushed Marie out from her so she could see the girl's eyes. Her hazel eyes gazed sadly into Clarice's green ones. Marie sighed taking a step back turning away from them.

"Myah powers . . . there back, but they are different this time. A lot stronger then before but I can still touch people, I don't understand." she glanced over her shoulder at them. "Ah'm okay now. Ah just need to . . ." Marie stopped short when she noticed the change in the elements above. Clarice also noticed the change and gasped,

"Ro."

* * *

Ororo ran past some students in the hallway closing the door behind her taking a seat behind her oak wood desk. She grabbed two handfuls of platinum hair letting her hands slide down her face to rest at her temples as she massaged them. Everything was happening so fast, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves closing her eyes as she said a quick little prayer. _Bright lady I thought I was over him. Why is Erik here and now? Why is everything falling apart. I wish Charles was here._ Her eyes were snapped to attention when she heard a knock at her door. _Can't I just get a couple of minutes to myself? Okay that is a dumb question._

"Come in." she called out for whomever was on the other side of the door to hear. A tall younger man with massive muscles and young woman, short in stature entered, "Peter and Wanda, what brings you by my class?" she said in a false cheery voice with a plastered smile on her face just as phony as her voice that neither of her colleagues were buying.

"Ororo, we saw you run pass us and we just wanted to check on you. Are you alright?" the new student, Wanda Maximoff, asked looking at Ororo, worry etched in her smooth tan features of her face, curly red hair framing it.

"Of course, Wanda. I'm fine. I just ran into my past that's all."

"Storm?" Peter, now a professor in training, warned in a tone that communicated volumes between the two teammates. She smiled broadly at him rising out of her chair placing a hand on each of their shoulders leading them to the door.

"Don't worry I'm fine, just tired." she ushered them to the exit.

"Ro . . ." she looked at him anxious to know what was impeding his progress from leaving the room.

"Yes, Peter?"

"If you need anything . . . don't be afraid to ask me. I'm not your pupil anymore but a friend. I'm here for you."

"I am too, Ororo." Wanda added with a friendly smile. Ororo returned to Wanda her own warm smile.

"I'll be back to check on you later." with that he gave her hug before leaving out of the room. She could not stop the smile the found her lips. _He's grown up so much._ _I'm so proud of him._ A cold sensation washed over her and the tiredness of earlier hit her full force and with it this time pain, that throbbed throughout her body. She stumbled to the desk dropping into seat holding her sides closing her eyes tightly. When she opened them she found bright red blood on her white shirt and beige slacks seeping from her nose. Gasping, she reached into each of her drawers in search of a handkerchief, but found a large hand-held mirror instead. Ororo looked at herself awhile as the blood slid down her face not that she noticed as she stared at her reflection. The reflection glared back at her with sapphire blue eyes, a bloodless face, its hair black with a white strip running down the center, and bright orange robes swooping across one shoulder leaving the other bare. Suddenly the reflection smiled cruelly then reached out a hand through the mirror grabbing Ororo's neck choking her. Ororo shrieked in terror her eyes large in fright as she fought with the hand around her neck,

"Let go of me!"

_**No! We will become one on this day! **_The reflection's voice was sophisticated and posh a lovely African accent graced each syllable.

"Who are you! What do you want with me!"

_**I am the Goddess and I want my will to be done!**_ Ororo looked at the door as she heard Peter and Wanda beating on the other side,

"Help me!"

"Ororo open the door! Please!" Wanda exclaimed pounding her small fists against the door.

"Stand aside!" Peter shouted as he transformed and began pounding on the door shaking the whole wall but not having an affect at all. The reflection looked in the direction of the door then cackled happily.

_**They can't help you. You are mine child! The Will of the Goddess shall be done!**_ The reflection seemed to growl in satisfaction.

"Let go of me!" Ororo's eyes went white with power as the weather outside become treacherous. She sent a lighting-bolt through the hand-held mirror her shoulders heaving up and down from the exertion.

_**Do you think you have gotten rid of me so easily?**_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ororo whined as tears slid down her face the wind still flowing in the room dancing with her extremely long bangs. "What do you want?"

_**Heh, heh, heh, poor child must I take care of you too?**_

"What do you mean?"

"Ro! Who are you talking to in there?" Logan shouted from the other side.

_**I am the Goddess of life and death, Goddess of storms, and Goddess of change and what I want is my will to be done. I want vengeance against all of those who have ever challenged me. I want the heads of all mortals to bow at my feet attached or not to their necks. Either they worship me or face death. I'm not particular picky about what they choose.**_

"I can't let you do this." Ororo said shaking her head in defiance,

_**Ha, ha dear child you aren't allowing me to do anything. I'm a Goddess! I would love to see you try and stop me. Heyyah! **_Ororo was struck across the face then slung across the room slamming into a wall. _**You still going to try and stop me?**_ The Wind-rider was clawed in the side and down the opposite cheek, then slammed into an opposite wall.

"I will stop you!" Ororo exclaimed releasing hellish amounts of rain, hail, and dangerous winds. The classroom was quickly becoming trashed student desks were upturned, the windows were burst out, followed by the entire wall with the windows, and papers were strewed everywhere.

_**Ugh! That was unexpected. I will return to you. You are mine Wind-rider! **_The voice disappeared. Ororo fell to her hands and knees completely drained of all energy. She looked up at the sounds of her colleagues yelling to get to her and the even more loud bangs ramming against the door and walls, from the concentrated effort, and soon she crawled into the corner pulling her knees to her chest falling into semi-consciousness.

* * *

"I am aware of the consequences . . ." Emma spoke to the person on the other end of her cellular phone in exasperated tone. "I just don't know what else to do . . . we really need you here, I, really need you here." She whispered into the phone as she continued her journey to Cerebro. "That certainly has not slipped my mind, Ch~"

"Talking to your lover? Tell Charles I said hello." Erik said interrupting her conversation.

"That's impossible, Erik. Both you and I know Charles is dead. You saw him die." Erik crossed his arms across his chest a smirk on his handsome face.

"Come now, you don't expected me to buy that. Emma please do not insult my intelligence. I know that Charles is alive and I know that he has sent you to keep an eye on things. More importantly keep an eye on his "daughter"." Magnus made quotations with his fingers. Emma smiled at him slyly,

"He would like a word with you." she said handing him the phone.

"Charles! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect your little lap dog to be so dependent on you, old friend." Emma seethed with anger at the ex-villains comments, which brought a broad smile to Erik's lips which quickly fell as he became serious once more. "She's in terrible shape and I suspect it to get much, much worse. She's already beginning to withdraw into herself." his tone was solemn. "I got a visitor this morning. The rather interesting fellow, told me that it is only going to get worse from here. Apocalypse is going to be after her, and I am not leaving her side this time." Erik shuffled his feet in irritation, "I will not allow you to interfere this time, old friend. That is all." His gorgeous blue sapphires pierced Emma's pale blue eyes, "Here." he said handing her the phone turning to leave but was stopped by Emma's hand on his arm,

"Wait. He has something else to say to you." she handed him the phone back,

"What do you want?" Both looked up at the sound of thunder rumbling through the heavens above, followed by an ear piercing scream. "Charles, I'll get back to you." Erik closed the phone down taking off down the hall with Emma both running full speed. They met up with Logan, Clarice, Marie, and Warren, who were also running to find out the source of Ororo's discomfort.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Logan shouted at Erik,

"I did nothing, ingrate!" the two men stopped arguing when they found Remy trying to charge the walls but wasn't allow too but he kept trying anyway, Peter in metal form beating on the door with no success, and Scarlet Witch using hex-bolts on the walls with no affect either. Logan unsheathed his claws taking his place beside the other three making no progress either.

"What is going on?" Emma shouted but stopped short when she heard Ororo with her ears and the voice attacking her with her mind. "We have to get that door open! Ororo hold on, we're coming!" She turned into her diamond form taking a spot beside Peter beating on the wall with him.

"I'm going in!" Clarice said preparing to Blink to the other side of the door.

"NO! Clarice we don't know what's going on the other side."

"I have to Warren, Ro's in danger!"

"Just wait, Kid." Logan said over his shoulder. "Wait! She's beginning to calm down." Marie suddenly felt nauseated then fainted and Remy was at her side instantly.

"Cher!"

* * *

Magneto ran into the classroom beside Ororo's bursting out a window taking flight outside entering the classroom finding Ororo in the corner shivering and bleeding. When he got closer her eyes snapped open and were wild and full of fear but calmed down when she realized who it was.

"Hey Erik . . . do you like my new decor?"

"It's quite lovely." he joked getting a slight snicker out of her that became a painful cough. "How are you, beautiful?"

"I've had better days." she joked both looked around when Clarice appeared in the room behind them.

"Roro?" Clarice asked with tears instantly running down her face as she took a hesitant step forward.

"I'll be okay sweetie." Ororo forced a smile on her face.

"Clarice?" Erik asked her, she looked at him with lost eyes. "Can you get to the White House from here?"

"I can get to the moon from here."

"Good. Go to the White House and bring back Dr. Henry McCoy. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir." Clarice's face scrunched in concentration then she disappeared. Erik walked over to Ororo taking a seat beside her both sitting in a comfortable silence, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Erik?"

"Yes, my dear." he asked catching her gaze,

"Why haven't you asked me what happened?"

"Because, I know you. You will tell me when you're ready." Ororo gave him a halfhearted smile before passing out again. He pulled her into his arms cradling her head gently with one massive hand. He looked to heaven,

"Heaven help us." Erik looked up as the wall came crumbling down. The X-Men came rushing over to them. Erik stood holding Ororo's unconscious body in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Erik shook his head no.

"Clarice is collecting Dr. McCoy right now so let's get her down to the Medical Lab."

* * *

Mr. Sinister looked at the screens with a look of awe on his face. He had no idea Ororo was so powerful, if only she would release her powers for real. Just let them loose not even Jean Grey could stop her. He rose from his chair walking through his lab. He stood before a large coffin with flashing lights dancing along the sides.

"My Lord it has begun. When you awake we can move to the next stage." His pale hand brushed the coffin as he walked over to the computer.

"Computer?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Began phase 2."

"As you wish, Master." Mr. Sinister smiled, very pleased with himself as he walked through his lab to finish his experiments.

* * *

Please remember to review!

gracefulraven,

out!


	4. Chapter 4: All Coming Together?

Alright everyone this is the new chapter. I hope that you enjoy reading it because I had a blast writing it. Sit back, relax, and get ready for the ride. Story on!

Disclaimers: You already know!

Chapter 4: Coming together?

_An alabaster skinned girl flipped out of the way of her father's blade. Her brown and white skunk colored hair swayed with her movements. The gray skinned man swung his fist at the girl, who ducked his attack easily. A taunting smile hung on her lips as they reset their battle stances._

"_Is that the best that you have Father? If so you are in for a long battle." Apocalypse smiled at the girl that had become his adoptive daughter. Marina smiled back at her father with a twinkle in her honey brown eyes challenging him out right. She reminded him of Oya so much that it pained him. After losing Oya seven years ago, he thought that life no longer had meaning. That is until her child gave him one. Oya took a part of his soul with her but she gave him another with Marina. The child had awakened another part of his heart, but he was still cold and evil since Oya's demise. Apocalypse was ruthless to his subjects and no matter how hard he tried to get Marina to follow in his rule she had a warm heart, like Oya had. Slowly but surely he was influencing the child just as he had with Oya and if it weren't for that meddlesome Xavion and Marina's father Magnus, the child would be completely his own. That bloody Roman god, Magnus was the bane of his existence. The self-righteous god tried countless times to take Marina away but thanks to Xavion's help they managed to keep his daughter here. _

"_Would you like for me to present a larger challenge for you?" He asked as his already large form began enlarging becoming a looming figure in the huge battle room. Apocalypse towered ten feet in the air as he glared down on her. Marina's face fell slightly at the glee in his booming voice. She looked to the wall finding an iron shield on the wall she used her power over the magnetic fields to summon it to her. Marina brought her determined eyes back to her father daring him to come. He stomped his foot causing the ground to shake under his heel. Marina lost her footing but was quick to recover running full force at her father. Apocalypse picked up his sword with his mind, and swung at her charging form. Marina dodged the attack of his sword coming down on her batting the floating weapon away. She did numerous back hand springs away from him until she reached a good distance. She extended her hand calling on her powers over the elements winds began to blow in the room and thunder rumbled in the distance. Her eyes were white with power as she prepared her attack but he was marching towards her. He grabbed her in his large hand and slung her mercilessly across the room. She slid across the floor bumping into the feet of the tall, 6'3 Logolas, who recently entered. Apocalypse watched her looking up at him and he smiled at her. The General had shown his loyalty to Apocalypse ever since Oya made him one of her Generals. In fact, Apocalypse himself had promoted him to the head General spot not only granting him powers that all his Generals had, but a little extra for his fanaticism and loyalty. He was Marina's personal guard and his right hand man. Logolas picked the girl up his hazel eyes looking at Apocalypse, who was returning to his regular 7'0 height, with reprimand. The god shrugged his shoulders. _

"_A little rough on the birthday girl this morning, are you not?" He asked steadying Marina on her feet._

"_Well she said that I was taking it too easy on her."_

"_Father, it was not my intention to drive you to that level of difficulty."_

"_Oh? Was I suppose to read your thoughts?"_

"_Father," she began, placing a hand on her hip, "you do that anyway." He chuckled deeply at her crossing his arms across his powerful chest._

"_I suppose I do but your psychic shields are getting stronger. Thanks to your Grandfather and Aunt I'm sure." Apocalypse rolled his gray eyes away from his child with a snort. Marina walked up to the dark gray colored man frowning up at him. Her hands resting on her hips. Her small figure reaching up to the god's stone abs. He looked down at her fighting with a smile that dare peel his large lips. The mere indignation of her looking up at him like that, the way only she did, reminded him even more of his lost beloved._

"_Father if you would teach me then Grandfather would not have too do so." Suddenly Apocalypse picked her in a bear hug swinging her around. She squealed as her legs dangled wildly before he scooped her up in his arms. Marina wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling under his embrace._

"_I am so sorry your highness." The god mocked his child chuckling at her. Logolas cleared his throat walking over to the father and daughter._

"_My Lord." He asked the laughing god and princess. They turned to him smiles on their faces. _

"_What is it, General Logolas?" The god asked annoyed. Logolas bowed in respect._

"_Sorry to interrupt you Lord Apocalypse but I have just received word that the Romans approach. Magnus and his party are nearly here. They've been spotted on the outskirts of the city in large iron chariots with a large iron sphere behind them." Apocalypse's face fell, while Marina's lit up even brighter._

"_Daddy's here?" She asked but nervously turned to her father. "Father?"_

"_All is well, Marina."_

"_I love you, Father."_

"_I love you too." She kissed his cheek before he placed her feet back on the ground. Logolas and Apocalypse watched as the fifteen year old ran from the room. The two men shared a look._

"_I don't like him anymore than you do, your highness." Apocalypse just nodded at his General before they followed the excited girl from the room._

Gray eyes opened slowly from its slumber blinking wearily at the dream/memory. He sighed tiredly pressing a button on the side compartment of his highly sophisticated coffin. The metal door slid back with a hiss revealing harsh flourescent light into his sensitive eyes.

"Sinister!" He barked covering his eyes with one of his large hands.

"Sorry, my lord. Lights to 25 percent." The lights dimmed considerably and the large man removed his hand sitting up in the cryogenic chamber coffin. Cool steam rolled out of his sleeping place filling Nathaniel's temporary laboratory. Apocalypse's naked body stood up swinging his powerful legs from the chamber. The mutant's powerful body was covered with dark gray skin and a tapestry of aqua glyphs and symbols. His majestic form took several steps forward before he began to flex his body. The flourescent lights hit the crown of the man's head casting an eerie glow across his gray skin. Blinking lights flashed up and down the sides of the cryogenic device that he recently risen from. Nathaniel pointed to the clothes that waited for him on the laboratory table from where he sat at a computer screen.

"How is my suit coming along?" Apocalypse asked the back of the scientist in front of him.

"The specifications you asked for have been implemented. Our borrowed engineer is very good at what he does. The construction of it should be complete by the end of tomorrow, or his makeshift family will suffer for his mistakes." A smile peeled on to Apocalypse's full large lips.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Apocalypse said as buttoned his dark blue pants. "Mr. Sinister," Apocalypse began walking to stand behind the Doctor as he buttoned his shirt, "what is the progress of our goddess?" An evil smile spread across Nathaniel's face.

"She's coming along nicely. She as well as the others have been infected with Hypospiritus Toxin and the medium has been properly placed. Our Telepath has been achieving great lengths with her mind and the others in fact. Ororo's mental barriers are very close to complete collapse. Now that you are fully charged we can move on to phase two. We are ready whenever you are, since we can't do much without you from here on out." He shrugged but a sly smile came to his face as his mind traveled to a certain someone. "I must say . . . I had no idea that she would be so beautiful and so powerful." Apocalypse's brow quirked as he finished with dressing walking over to him leaning against the desk.

"Yes, Oya is very beautiful."

"Would you like to see, Ororo Munroe?" Apocalypse grinned looking at Nathaniel expectantly and nodded.

"How interesting that she would be named so closely to her ancestor." Mr. Sinister's fingers danced across the keys as the black screen flashed. The screen revealed the sleeping Ororo laying unconscious on a hospital bed. "Oya." he said as a dreamy smiled made its way to the god's face but it fell as he took in the figures beside her. "What is that traitor doing with her?" Apocalypse's gray eyes blazed with anger. Items in the room began to float dangerously around them. Mr. Sinister was slightly amused at this plight but feared that some of his precious research would be damaged.

"My lord, your temper." Apocalypse growled but he calmed down allowing the items to float back down with care. "They will all be but a distant memory soon. Oya will be by your side once more and you can annihilate them, together." The god smiled at his trusted servant's words.

"Yes. I am glad to have you as my voice of reason, Sinister."

"Always anxious to serve and please." Nathaniel said with a bow of his head.

* * *

Logan's hazel eyes scanned over Ororo's sleeping form. She looked so fragile and innocent laying helplessly in the bed. A bandage covered her right cheek, her left arm wrapped up, and a stitched wound running from her neck downward peeked from underneath her hospital gown. He noticed Erik's head resting beside her arm and a jealous sensation rose in his chest. He sighed tiredly as leaned forward on his knees trying to push the ridiculous feelings to the side. _Ro, what's happening to you?_ He thought as he ran a hand through his wild dark brown hair.

Logan looked to his right through the glass windows that separated Marie and Ororo's rooms. He sighed wearily his enhanced vision gazed at Marie sleeping as well. _What the hell is going on here? I can't lose either of them, not my girls. _He thought but his thoughts were interrupted when one of the doors across from him opened, and Hank's scent entered his nostrils. The Politician/Doctor entered the room with a pensive expression on his face he flipped through the papers on the board in his hand.

"Hank . . . What's wrong with Ro?" Hank sighed as he came to stand beside Logan at Ororo's bedside. He watched her sleeping and noticed the Erik was holding her hand as he slept beside her arm. _I always knew Erik loved her._ Hank thought turning his gaze to Logan giving him a head tilt to follow him. The blue man walked to the lab that resided between Ororo's and Marie's room with Logan close on his heels. Henry faced his friend weariness settled in his features.

"Logan, I'm afraid it isn't good news."

"Just spill it!" Logan growled wiping his face with his hand bracing himself for the worst.

"Well, physically she will heal fine but her mind is disconnected from us."

"Are you saying Ro's in a coma?"

"Yes, Logan that's exactly what I'm saying but that's not all . . . she's fighting against someone in her mind. I believe she is losing and as a result she could die." Logan felt as if he was punched in the gut. He leaned forward shaking his head.

"No. There's got to be something we can do."

"That's not all Logan . . . Marie . . . she's going through the same mental battle."

"Can't Emma do something? Not Ro and Marie! Shit!" Logan growled his head hanging low. He glanced over his shoulder out of the doorway to check on Ororo. She still laid motionless on the bed.

"Emma left the premises to retrieve someone that can help with this situation, apparently a very powerful Telepath. When she returns we will began immediately on a way to reach them." Logan snorted rolling his eyes. "We're working on it Logan." The tired man yawned a widely sleep residing around his eyes as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Logan, you need to get some rest you've been up for the past forty-eight hours. I will inform you if something changes in Marie's or Ororo's condition." Logan shook his head no crossing his arms across his chest. Hank sighed looking down at his watch. "Okay, you've force my hand. You are banned from the hospital facility. You are not to set a foot inside of this area until 0800 hours tomorrow."

"What the hell are you talking about Blue Man?" Hank grimaced walking toward the door. "Hank?" Logan said chasing after him. Henry turned around on him glaring at him through slitted eyes.

"As the attending physician I have the right to kick anyone I want out. Right now, I'm kicking you out until you have received nourishment and rest."

"You haven't kicked Magneto out!"

"Stop being childish." Hank said over his shoulder as he left the lab leaving a pouting Logan behind.

* * *

Mr. Sinister and Apocalypse marched down the marble hallways of the renovated Pyramid in a tense silence. In Apocalypse's mind, he was going over his plans trying to remember if he doted every "i" and crossed every "t".

"How is the construction of the machine coming? I need it to further my plan." Nathan swallowed hard.

"Well, Apocalypse, that is another reason we can not progress without you. We . . ."

"No, need to continue, Sinister." Apocalypse chuckled sparring his servant a glance. "The materials are located in areas you can not reach without me correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Understood. Have you located the mutants I need?" Apocalypse asked his head facing forward as they rounded another corner. They approached a stairwell and they quickly shuffled down the stairs.

"We have located two of the mutants in the same place and one of them happens to be a mutant tracker. I have my men on it right now as we speak. They are bringing them in or they will face extreme punishment." He spoke glancing at Apocalypse. "The mutant tracker can locate all the other mutants. I need her powers to find them. The Nasty Boyz should, no will, bring in the mutants in you seek by tomorrow at the latest."

"Excellent." Apocalypse said as he and Sinister continued walking. "And what of our guest stipulations?"

"Besides wanting what you want . . . " Apocalypse's eye twitched, "In order to appease our guest in a timely fashion we have to locate the remains and again we have to locate the mutants needed with the tracker." Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders. "I have Sabertooth, Mystique, and Vertigo locating the body."

"That will suffice for now. I will handle our guest if he has issue with our arrangement." Apocalypse noticed that the atmosphere changed into a different era. They walked down dark sandy hallways of the pyramid. Their only source of light was the dim fire lit torches guiding them along their path. Apocalypse frowned taking in the scene around him. "Mr. Sinister?"

"Yes, my Lord." Sinister's red eyes glanced over at the tall mutant beside him. Sinister was tall himself, 6'6, but even he found Apocalypse figure imposing.

"Why is it that you have not modernized this area of the Pyramid?"

"It is, but our guest has an antiquated sentimental streak. Therefore, we have appeased his request."

"Hum. Understandable. He has been around almost as long as I. I too have often clung to things and the ways of old." They came upon a pair of ebony doors with bronze trimming. Apocalypse smiled remembering that the doors led to his throne room. Four guards stood as statues against the walls. "Friends of yours?" Apocalypse asked looking down at Sinister.

"No, sire. Friends of our guest; however, we have our own reinforcements."

"Good then. Open these doors." The guards looked amongst themselves. Apocalypse frowned his blue eyes flashing red for a moment before returning to normal.

"The Master is busy, he is not to be disturbed." One of the guards spoke.

"How dare you?" Mr. Sinister took a closer step towards the smaller man. The guard suddenly went blank faced his eyes burned red then black.

"I apologize for my servant. They are so overprotective. Please En Sabah Nur . . . . Dr. Essex enter." A deep inhuman gravel voice emanated from the guard's throat. The man's eyes turned to normal as he took deep breaths after the invasion of his mind. The guards opened the doors revealing a grand dark candle lit room. In the distance the god could see his throne as he entered with Sinister following behind him. They found a bald man with dark sun kissed skin sitting cross legged on a large rug in the center of the room. He wore earth toned robes and sandals on his feet. His eyes were completely black with white irises and a smile pulled on his full lips. Apocalypse smiled back taking in the figure of Amahl Farouk better known as the Shadow King.

"Amahl . . . it has been a long time, old friend."

"Too long En Sabah Nur . . . too long. Please join me. You as well Mr. Sinister." The two men did as they were asked sitting cross legged across from the smiling Shadow King.

"How are you progressing?"

"En Sabah worry not . . ." his deep gravel voice echoed darkly in the hollow room. "I have everything under control. I am breaking the defenses that Charles placed within her mind. Oya will be free soon, enough." Amahl chuckled darkly. "I wonder what the others will think when they find out that Charles knew who she was the entire time?"

"It will be a devastating blow." Mr. Sinister said a cruel smile sitting on his lips.

"Quite." Amahl said his evil eyes slunk from Apocalypse and Mr. Sinister. "I trust that you have not forgotten my stipulations?" The Shadow King asked his eyes trained on the silent god/mutant. Apocalypse narrowed his eyes at his companion a stiff chuckle floated from his throat.

"Yes. I have not forgotten. Mr. Sinister is in the process of locating the mutants that make one of your stipulations a reality." The Shadow King frowned anger rising in his chest.

"Not good enough."

"It will have to be."

"Maybe I should renege on my part of this deal."

"And I can send your pompous ass back to the Astral Plane for all time." The two powerful mutants glared hard at one another. Mr. Sinister began charging his powers for attack. Suddenly The Shadow King began to laugh uncontrollably soon Apocalypse joined him in laughter.

"Mr. Sinister, that will not be necessary." Nathaniel snorted chuckling evilly sending the power back down. "You drive a hard bargain but I accept your terms. You always seem to pull off what you want in the end, my friend."

"Never doubt me, old friend." The Shadow King sighed looking off from the pair.

"It would be nice to see Ororo again. I have not seen her since she was a child. She was so beautiful and powerful. I knew what she would have become if she were to have stayed with me. I saw it all. Damn Charles Xavier! He ruined everything."

"And you shall have your revenge against him." Apocalypse answered back the markings on his face glowed a moment before fading back to normal on his gray skin.

"And we will all have what we want." Shadow King replied locking eyes with Apocalypse. Mr. Sinister looked at the god/mutant who began to laugh a deep laugh from the bowels of his dark heart as he answered.

"Yes. We will."

* * *

The setting sun sunk behind the large skyscrapers of New York City and the moon quickly took its place in the heavens. The bright and distant stars twinkled in their positions forming the constellations that plotted the course for the navigators of old and new. A tall man in his mid to late forties descended down a case of metal stairs from the plane he departed. The man was handsome with blue eyes, fair colored skin, and head of thick chestnut colored hair. He pulled the bag up on his shoulder as he walked toward the black limousine that waited for him. The handsome man noticed that the driver standing by the car who nodded in his direction, he reciprocated the gesture with a smile of his own. The driver took his bag from him and opened the door allowing the man to enter closing it behind him. The handsome man looked to his right finding Emma Frost beside him.

"I trust your flight was uneventful?"

"Everything was fine, thank you for asking. How is she?" His smooth deep familiar voice rumbled from his chest bringing forth a small comfort inside of Emma. She sighed tiredly brushing her platinum hair off of her shoulder.

"Ororo is not doing well, Charles. Your psychic walls are crumbling at an alarming rate." Charles sighed tiredly pinch the bridge of his nose. "I have succeeded in repairing some of them but just like Jean her full powers are close to being unleashed. However, I do sense another presence fighting against me. A very dark and powerful presence." Her brows furrowed as she tried to pin point where she encountered such a darkness before.

"Because of me, Ororo is in grave danger . . . I can't allow anything to happen to her. She's has become a daughter to me."

"I know, Charles. Henry is doing everything he can to help her. Erik and Logan have not left her side. Marie is exhibiting some of the same symptoms."

"Rogue?" Emma nodded her head sadness hanging around her eyes. "I never should have . . . I should have returned to them. How will I make them understand my choices?" Charles asked looking over at Emma. Her pale blue eyes favored him a moment before she took his hand in her own.

"Charles, just tell them the truth and they will understand. I did."

"I was so selfish."

"Ororo is strong and I have been with her every step of the way. Logan has been with her, and even the charming Cajun came back to the school to help her."

"Remy?"

"Yes. Charles Xavier . . . you set a powerful dream into motion and everyone, especially Ororo, has fought to make and keep it a reality." Charles gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

Logan walked the long hallways of the X-Mansion and found that his body took him to the stairs leading to Ororo room. He chuckled remembering their flight and her beautiful sapphire eyes as he climbed the stairs entering the spacious room. His hazel eyes roamed over the room finding everything in the place she left it two days ago. The bed was surprisingly unmade, the area rug was hitched awkwardly, and her night gown was discarded on the floor. He frowned at the unusual mess she had left the room as he picked up her article of clothing folding and placing it in the proper place. Logan stood in the center of the room taking in the sight of Ororo's, the woman that he came to know and care deeply for, living space. The ex-Soldier was beginning to know her like the back of his hand and something was not right. He inhaled deeply relishing in her scent but found an odor that did not belong.

"What the hell is that?" He sniffed following the intruding odor. It led him to the balcony. He glanced over the area finding a crinkled capsule. Logan frowned picking it up and investigating its contents walking back into her room. He smelled it and an overwhelming tired sensation overtook him. Logan fell across the bed unconscious his head landing on Ororo's pillow.

_The room was lined with weapons against the stone walls. A guard was stationed at each weapon display to defend the god and his daughter against any harm that might befall them. They wore their issued attired for their rank. They were bare-chested wearing loincloths and brown sandals. A young girl with alabaster skin, determined honey brown eyes, and skunk colored white and brown hair walked up to a dark gray colored man, whose arms rested against his chest. She frowned up at him her hands resting on her hips. Her small figure reached up to the god's stone abs. He looked down at her his face cold and void of expression, his large lips that extended from ear to ear in a tight line. The General watched with interest as she stood there glaring at the god. The young girl reminded him of the feisty goddess, her mother. He wore a dark metal breast plate, a brown leather loincloth, dark metal gauntlets, and brown boots his muscular arms flexed as he smelled someone coming near him. A soldier approached him bowing before he began to deliver his report._

"_Sir the Romans have been spotted on the outskirts of the city in four iron chariots and a iron sphere flanking behind. They will arrive in mere moments sir."_

"_Thank you." The soldier nodded and departed quickly. The General's eyes returned the father and daughter that were now playing. She was in his arms squealing with joy as her father swung her around. Her arms were wrapped around his neck snuggling under his embrace. He sighed hating to end their moment of happiness but he cleared his throat walking over to the father and daughter_

"_My Lord." He asked the laughing god and princess. They turned to him smiles on their faces. _

"_What is it, General Logolas?" The god asked annoyed. Logolas bowed in respect._

"_Sorry to interrupt you Lord Apocalypse but I have just received word that the Romans approach. Magnus and his party are nearly here. They've been spotted on the outskirts of the city in large iron chariots with a large iron sphere behind them." Apocalypse's face fell, while his daughter's lit up even brighter._

"_Daddy's here?" She asked but nervously turned to her father. "Father?"_

"_All is well, Marina."_

"_I love you, Father."_

"_I love you too." Marina kissed his cheek before he placed her feet back on the ground. Logolas and Apocalypse watched as the fifteen year old ran from the room. The two men shared a look._

"_I don't like him anymore than you do, your highness." Apocalypse just nodded at his General before they followed the excited girl from the room. Her body flew through the hallways of the palace carried on the wind she called upon with her powers. The servants were quick to get out of the way leaning against the walls with their heads bowed. They dropped to their knees as Apocalypse and Logolas passed by. Logolas looked over at the god and noticed the pensive look on his face. "My Lord?"_

"_I know what you are going to say General. It is not necessary. Magnus is her father but I am her Patriarch. And no one will take her from me." They ascended the stairs that Marina took awhile ago and through the opened door just as the Romans arrived. Four iron chariots and a enormous iron sphere descended from the skies landing on the ivory pyramid palace roof with a rumble. A man of with above average height, standing 6'2, flew from one of the chariots. He was in his early to mid forties with shoulder length silver hair, bright azure eyes, tanned skin, and muscular build. On his broad shoulders was armor with a purple cape with a red underside hanging from it, he wore a white tunic and a bronze breast plate over it, a large brown leather belt around his waist, from it hung leather straps going around the circumference of the belt coming to his mid thigh, and he wore leather boots with bronze shin guards. His azure eyes fell on Marina as he descended from the sky. His arms outstretched as Marina came barreling into his strong chest._

"_Daddy!" She squealed clinging to his neck. His deep voice chuckled happily as he swung her around. He kissed her forehead as he placed her back on the ground._

"_How is my little birthday girl?"_

"_Daddy, I'm not little anymore."_

"_I noticed." He chuckled as he twirled her around. "You're looking more and more like your mother." A sadness flashed in his eyes but he quickly brushed it aside. "So, how are you? What have you been doing since I was last here?"_

"_I'm wonderful! Father has been training with me more and I'm quite strong." She said proudly her hands resting on her hips. Magnus azure eyes traveled to Apocalypse glaring daggers at him. En Sabah Nur merely smiled glaring back just as fiercely._

"_He has?"_

"_Yes, General Logolas has said I am the strongest girl in Egypt, and one day I will be as strong as my mother was once."_

"_Is that right?" Marina nodded her head. She looked pass Magnus noticing a pretty ruby haired young woman walking towards them. She wore a white Stola with a red pallium draped over her shoulder resting on her forearm._

"_Scarlet? Sister you came!" Marina exclaimed running to her sibling throwing her arms around her older sister._

"_Of course I came. I would not miss your birthday for anything in the world." Scarlet said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Pollux came as well. He's in the sphere with the military guards that came along with us." Scarlet turned to Magnus, "Father, don't you think it's a good idea to let them out of there?"_

"_Certainly." Magnus extended his arms towards the sphere parting them slowly. As his arms moved so did the Iron Sphere. The men filed out of their transportation marching behind a silver haired man and a Auburn haired man both very handsome. Both men were the same height and around the same age, dressed in the same attire as Magnus. The fifteen Roman guards stood at attention awaiting orders while the two young men leading them continued towards the small group. Six Roman senators climbed out of the large chariots walking over to Scarlet and Marina. They wore white togas and brown sandals on their feet._

"_Sister!" The silver haired man called out to Marina, she blinked her eyes and he was directly in front of her swinging her around._

"_Pollux!" He kissed her cheek turning to the young Auburn haired man walking towards them._

"_Marina this is Remore. Father adopted him after his excursion with the French gods and goddesses." Remore took her hand bringing it to his lips kissing her knuckles._

"_It is so very nice to put a pretty face to the name Marina. I have heard much about you Princess." General Logolas approached them glaring at Remore._

"_Allow me to show you two Princes to your living quarters."_

"_General!" Pollux extended his hand to Logolas a huge smile plastered to his handsome face. "Always business, I see." he said with a laugh his azure eyes watched expectantly. Logolas swatted the young man's hand away pulling him into an embrace._

"_It's been a long time Prince Pollux."_

"_Too long."_

"_I've heard good things about you too." Remore spoke as he offered his hand to Logolas. The General looked at his hand before bringing his hazel eyes back to Remore's red on black eyes. "Some not so good." Logolas snorted taking the young man's hand and squeezing it tightly._

"_All true, Prince." The General said releasing his hand. Remore winced as he shook his hand, that was now a bright shade of red to relieve the tension in the appendage._

"_Take it easy on my younger brother, General." Pollux chuckled looking over at his father who was in a glare off with Apocalypse._

"_Daddy, Father is something wrong." The men were pulled from their battle and mental conversation favoring their shared daughter._

"_Of course not my dear." Magnus answered kissing the top of her head._

"_All is well, Marina." Apocalypse smiled at her. "Why don't you and the General show our guest to their quarters. Marina have a servant show the Roman guard to the military quarters and the Senators to their lodgings. Magnus and I have some things to discuss."_

"_But~"_

"_Now, Marina." She frowned taking Scarlet's hand into her own._

"_Fine. This way sister."_

"_If you two Princes would follow me."_

"_After you dear General." Pollux replied smiling from Remore to Logolas. Remore looked somewhat frightened as Logolas threatened him with his eyes. The trio followed behind the small crowd behind Marina disappearing into the building. Logolas led Prince Pollux and Remore down an elegant hallway. They walked on crushed African violet petals further crunching the crumpled leaves under their booted feet. The walls were lined with Egyptian art and lights that flashed with energy. An electrical hum could be heard vibrating through the entire palace. The General brought Pollux to his door dropping him off at his room._

"_I trust you remember this room."_

"_Of course dear General. I always use this room." He was about to close the door when he looked at Logolas, "Um do we still get visits from the Royal masseuse?" The General nodded his head turning to leave. "Oh one more thing." The General paused looking at Pollux. "Go easy on my brother . . . he's new." The General nodded his head again before leaving. Remore shot his brother a look, who only chuckled at his poor brother's predicament as he closed the door._

"_Um . . . General?"_

"_Yes, Prince."_

"_What is your problem with me?" The General was quiet as he brought the young Prince to his room down the hall from Pollux. "General?"_

"_Marina is like my daughter. If you hurt her in anyway. If you even come near her. Anything could happen." The General said with a shrug._

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know young Prince . . . use your imagination." Remore gulped as he watched General Logolas disappear around the corner._

Logan gasped as he came back to his senses. He stretched his long body his hand bumped something small underneath Ororo's pillow. Frowning, he pulled out the item turning it around in his hand. The gold ruby ring was beautiful and oddly familiar to him.

"What the hell?" Logan sat up in the bed leaning against the headboard as his senses continued to return to him. He held his head rubbing his temple as a massive headache descended on him. Logan glared at the ring that had a strange scent coming off of it. In one hand was the strange ring and in the other was the capsule. He pulled himself to the edge of the bed he needed answers. He attempted to stand but fell to his knees. "I need to see Hank."

* * *

The Nasty Boyz made their way through the sewers of New York. They waded through the ankle deep water sending small waves through nasty river. Large rats scuttled about on the edges of the wall in search of food. The moonlight poured through the openings in the tunnels as the sounds of the surface came through muffled by the heavy concrete. The Nasty Boyz crept quietly as they neared the base of their target. The team leader, Ruckus, led them onward his green eyes glanced back through the darkness at his team. His eyes met Gorgeous George, who smiled evilly back at him and Slab, whose face was stone. Behind George was three copies of Multiple Man all of them frowning or gagging. Ruckus looked to his left beside him was Hairbag, who was guiding them to their intended target with his heighten senses.

"Hairbag, you picking up a scent?" Ruckus asked pausing.

"Yeah, just up ahead."

"How can he smell anything? Everything smells like shit down here." Multiple Man complained one of them holding his nose, one smiling, and the other gagging. Ruckus rolled his eyes turning forward.

"Let's keep moving." The Nasty Boyz approached a tunnel blocked by a metal door.

"Through there." Hairbag pointed his gold eyes glared at Ruckus his lower fangs protruding from his mouth. Ruckus smiled standing out of the way.

"Slab? How about an entrance?"

"No problem." The strong man said approaching the door. He enlarged his form as he reared back a fist and slammed it through the door, that collapsed in on itself. The destroyed door was flung straight through hitting one of the occupants inside. The mutants inside seemed prepared for battle. They attempted to attack when Ruckus took a deep breath and released a powerful trumpeted sound blowing them against the walls. Gorgeous George elongated his arms slamming a few of the disfigured mutants back against the wall who tried to fight back. Multiple man split himself into ten copies of himself all holding laser guns holding the mutants captive. He frowned at the disfigurements of most of the mutants and gagged.

"Wow, what the hell happen to you guys?" Ruckus rolled his eyes at the rude man for the second time he cleared his throat.

"Okay people the sooner you answer my questions the soon we'll be on our way."

"No, really what happened? Were you born like this? Oh, God I think I'm going to be sick."

"Shut up." Gorgeous George said looking over at the rude man.

"We are the Morlocks!" A disfigured woman approached. She had a Spanish accent and long dark brown hair. She had cinnamon colored skin and burns that covered half of her body. Half of an omega tattoo was visible the other half was burned away. She wore an eyepatch over her left eye and was clothed in black leather.

"And who might you be?" Ruckus asked taking in her appearance.

"I am their leader, Callisto, what do you want."

"You actually and Plague." A gasp was heard and a short disfigured woman tried to get away but she ran into the rock hard chest of Slab, who picked her up walking toward Ruckus. She flailed and screamed trying to get free of the powerful man's grasp.

"If I come with you will you leave the rest of the Morlocks alone?"

"With pleasure, eew." One of the Multiple Men exclaimed gagging again. Callisto rolled her eyes turning back to Ruckus.

"Will you promise not to harm Plague?" Ruckus nodded his head a small smile on his handsome face.

"No, Callisto. Don't leave with them. How can we trust them? How will we know that you will be safe? You can't trust a surface dweller" A pale man with large yellow round eyes glared at Multiple Man. He turned his large eyes towards her as pleaded his case with her. "Who will lead us?"

"You will Caliban. As long as you all are safe I will be fine." She spoke turning to Ruckus. "Let's go." Ruckus gave her small bow.

"Hairbag if you please." He nodded as the Nasty Boyz crowded around him. The short hairy man pressed a button on his belt and they all disappeared from view with the sound of Plague's screams in their wake.

* * *

Erik raised his head awakening from his nap. A strange dream played across his eyes as he shook the unusual sensations from his mind. He rubbed the tension that was in his neck from awkward sleeping arrangements. His azure eyes landed on the sleeping Ororo and a lazy smile graced his face. He brought her small hand that rested in his larger one to his lips kissing it softly. He looked over as the doors slid back allowing a visitor inside. Wanda walked in her hazel eyes watching him carefully.

"Wanda?" Erik said in surprise his eyes roaming over her. She smiled carefully walking over to him and Ororo.

"Father . . . how is she?"

"She's unresponsive. Henry has said that she is in a coma. Please sit." He said offering the chair that was vacated by Logan hours ago. _I wonder where that ingrate went?_ Erik thought his eyes returning to his daughter.

"I just left Marie's room she's unresponsive as well. How are you?"

"I am well. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just worried about my friends." An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. His eye twitched as he thought of something to ask.

"Oh, I was surprised to find you here, at the institute. I wasn't aware that you were having problems with your powers. I would have helped you."

"I know, I just needed to find my own way."

"Oh, I see."

"Not that I don't need you or anything it's jus~"

"I understand, Wanda. How is your brother?"

"Pietro is . . . well he is who he is." They shared a laugh both retreating to their memories of the lively young man.

"He's still mad at me isn't he?" She nodded her head affirmative her eyes falling on Ororo. "Is he still . . . you know . . ."

"A professional thief? Yes, at least since we last talked but that was months ago."

"How unfortunate." She frowned her eyes glaring at him coldly.

"Well he didn't exactly have a good role model." Erik's eyes dropped as he took a deep breath. Wanda sighed rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No . . . it's alright. I deserved that."

"So . . . this is the woman you were talking about?" Erik smiled as he nodded his head in affirmation. "You weren't kidding about the beautiful part were you."

"No, I was not. I never thought I could feel this way about another woman after your mother passed."

"You loved Mama like this?"

"Yes, Wanda. She gave me two beautiful children. She gave me you." Wanda's eyes shimmered with stubborn tears." Erik held out a hand for Wanda's and she took it giving his hand a squeeze. Hank reentered the room to check on Ororo speaking to Wanda and Erik. He checked her vital signs and looked over his chart before turning his eyes to Erik.

"When was the last time you ate, Erik?"

"Yesterday, I believe. I can't remember Hank, what's your point old friend?"

"Father!" Erik looked from Henry to Wanda and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't have an appetite. Besides I didn't want to leave her."

"I banned Logan from the hospital facilities until 0800 hours because he refused to eat or sleep."

"So that's where he went."

"Yes. If you do not go get food right this instant I am going to force you out of here as well." Erik's eye twitched at the threat.

"I will leave on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"You keep me informed of any changes, and if Wanda will accompany for dinner, or breakfast. What time is it?"

"It's dinner time father and yes I will join you for dinner."

"And I will keep you up to date."

"Alright." He looked at Ororo kissing her palm before releasing her hand. "I will be back, I promise." He turned to leave when a bewildered Logan came charging into the room.

"Hank!" Logan made a beeline for the blue doctor. "I need you to check something out!"

"Logan you are not to be in here until 0800 hours!"

"I know, but look at this."

"What are you on about Logan?" Erik asked massaging his temple.

"This!" Logan said shoving the ring into his face. Erik took it inspecting it carefully. "I found it in Ro's room." He glared at Logan at the mentioning of Ororo's quarters. His eyes returned to the ring and he gasped.

"This seems so familiar to me." Erik said absently turning the ring around to get a better look. "I have seen this ring before but . . . I don't know where?"

"It seems familiar to me too." Wanda said taking the ring from her father. "How odd."

"That's what I thought." Logan said taking it from Wanda handing it to Hank. "See check it out. I has a strange scent to it." Henry took the ring sniffing it his heighten senses agreeing with Logan's. "Oh I found this on her balcony." Logan handed the crushed capsule to Henry. "Don't inhale it. The smell will knock you out, literally. I took a whiff of this thing and I woke from the strangest dream ever with Iron chariots and pyramids as a matter of fact the two of you were in it." Logan pointed at Wanda and Erik.

"I too have been having dreams about an ancient time. About an Ivory Pyramid, and gods and goddess of old and that we were~"

"The gods and goddess." Erik finished for her.

"You too?" Logan asked he shook his head trying to make sense of the events.

"Fascinating." Hank said walking towards his lab. "I will analyze these items. I will return momentarily." The blue Doctor disappeared into the room.

"What in the hell is going on?" Logan asked looking at Erik, who looked back with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I only wish that I knew?"

* * *

Mystique, Vertigo, and Sabertooth appeared on the outskirts of a small town in Northern Africa. The walked across the thick and treacherous sand leaving deep footsteps in their wake. The dry heat combined with gale like winds made the walk to their destination even more complicated. Mystique looked down at the device in her hand it beeped in slow successions leading them onward. Her yellow eyes turned to the feral man in their midst then to the pretty pale woman.

"It's this way." They walked further into the sand approaching a cemetery that had a locked gate. Mystique tossed the device over the gate turning into a snake slipping through the gate transforming back into her blue form on the other side. She saunter onward never giving her compatriots another glance. Sabertooth growled grabbing Vertigo and jumping over the cast iron gate. They landed neatly on the other side Vertigo gave him a nod and they continued after Mystique. She was standing in front of a mausoleum with the name Amahl Farouk etched across the top.

"I guess this is it. Let's get this over with. I feel like a grave robber." Vertigo spoke as she shivered visibly.

"Technically, my dear, we are grave robbers." Mystique answered back over her shoulder. Vertigo frowned at the older woman but knew better than to cross her. "Let's find a way in."

"Leave that to me." Sabertooth said as his claws extended. He slipped them in the right side of the concrete door and began to pulling it to the side with much exertion. He let out a loud roar as the door was forced apart. Mystique walked in hesitantly followed by Vertigo and Sabertooth. In the center of the mausoleum was a tomb all around the room was over grown vegetation and decay. A rat scampered across Vertigo's foot and she screamed out jumping behind Sabertooth, who laughed at her.

"I think she's a house cat Mystique."

"I think so. Come on let's get the body so we can go." Sabertooth pushed the stone slab from the tomb it cracked on the ground from the force of motion. They all looked inside to find the decaying body of Amahl Farouk. Vertigo gagged at the smell that emanated from the body. "Alright everyone gather around." Mystique touched a button on her belt and they disappeared from the Mausoleum of Amahl Farouk.

* * *

Charles and Emma walked into the home that his family built and the home of his family. Nerves ran amok throughout his entire being as he and Emma stepped into the elevator. She took his hand into hers and calmed his mind with her powers.

"I need you focused. Ororo and Marie are in bad shape. They need us, Charles. Everything else will work itself out . . . trust me." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek and stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened ready to take on everything and everyone. They arrived at Marie's door first entering it they found the young woman lying unconscious on the bed. He found Bobby sleeping in one chair and Remy sleeping in the other. He made his way to the head of the bed placing his hands on either side of her head entering her mind carefully. He traversed her mind finding it completely cut off.

_Darkness surrounded him like a tight noose around his neck. He walked the emptiness calling out to the girl._

"_Marie! Can you hear me?" he was met with no reply. Suddenly an evil laugh erupted around him in the dark nothingness. "Who is there? Show yourself!"_

_**Do you not remember me Charles Xavier?**__ Charles looked around for the voice finding no one. __**How could you forget me? I never forgot you!**__Charles astral from was slashed across the face and slung into a dark void but Charles caught himself righting himself in the air. He landed neatly. _

"_Marie if you can hear me. I will save you. Don't give up!"_

_**How touching. You abandon them and then give them false hope. Do you want to know who Ororo is asking for right now? She is asking for her surrogate father that abandoned her. You should hear how she begs for you to come save her.**__ Charles astral form quaked with anger._

"_Liar!"_

_**Am I Xavier? How would you know? You are never here. Never here to protect her. You will fail Ororo just as you failed Jean! Then you will fail Marie. Would you like to see Marie? Here you go. **__Marie's tear stained eyes looked out of her glass box prison. She met Charles's eyes and she began banging on the glass._

"_Help! Help me!"_

_**That is quite enough of that. Begone you little twerp! **__She disappeared from view leaving only Charles._

"_NO!" Charles reached out with a hand dragging the voice from the darkness "You will show yourself!" but the voice proved to be too strong for him to pull resisting his efforts. Charles went further into his mental strength when suddenly flames erupted around his body. He looked over his body in amazement. A loud roar resounded in the dark abyss. "SHOW YOURSELF!" flames reached with his movements ripping the voice from the darkness. A monster appeared being dragged into view gnashing his teeth his eyes shifting about wildly. Charles slammed the beast to the ground. The beast growled menacingly as he rose to his full height clothed in armor, with red glowing eyes, razor sharp teeth, and claws. _

_**I see you have help, it matters not! **__He towered over Xavier's astral form that transformed into a Knight. _

"_I don't know who you are and I don't care you will leave my family alone!" Charles roared as flames erupted across his silver armor. He charged at the Beast aiming at the monster's abdomen. They battled to the death. Charles swung and stabbed at the beast. The beast grabbed him by the throat smashing him into the ground._

_**You still do not remember me do you, Xavier? When you stole my prodigy and left me here for all eternity?**_

"_Amahl Farouk?" Charles exclaimed his eyes wide with fear._

_**I thought that would jog your memory. I am the Shadow King! I will have my revenge on you Xavier! You took Ororo away from me and left me to die in this cold abyss. I think it is time to even the score, what do you think?**_

"_I think it's time to send you back!" Charles threw an enflamed lance at the Shadow King piercing him in the side. He howled kicking Xavier in the chest._

_**I think it is time that you left. Bye Charles it's always good to see you till next time. Begone!**__ A blast shot out of the beast's hand heading straight for the unprepared mutant but a wall of flames took the brunt of the attack the rest hit Charles full on. _

A howl came from Charles as he was slung across the room. His back met with the stone wall painfully leaving him in a crumpled heap. Emma, Bobby, and Remy were by his side helping him to his feet.

"What happened?" Emma asked taking his face into her small hands.

"The Shadow King!"

"Who, mon ami?" Remy asked as he and Emma followed Charles out of the room entering Ororo's room behind him. Charles locked eyes with the Hank, who was standing beside Ororo's bed. Logan sniffed the air and his mouth hung open looking at the body that house his friend.

"Charles?" He asked his brows crinkling in confusion. "You're dead. Jean killed you I saw you die." Erik smiled at the man he finally got to see face to face. Wanda turned to the man looking puzzled.

"It's a long story I will have to explain it to you later. Emma I need your help again with Ororo."

"What do you mean?"

"You aided me in Marie's mind I need your help again."

"Charles I wasn't with you in there. I kept you anchored to the outside." Charles blue eyes were wide in fear.

"Then who helped me?" Emma shrugged.

"Charles, what is going on?" Erik said glaring at him.

"Please, I will explain! Right now I need to help Ororo, she's in grave danger."

_**No, she is safe for now. We will be joined on this day!**_ Everyone looked around finding Hank in Ororo's grasp dangling in the air gasping. She floated above the bed her eyes glowing bright blue.

"Ororo?" Charles asked his breath hitched in his throat at the enormous power radiating off of her.

_**She is a little tied up right now. It is good to see you Xavion or is Xavier these days. Did you think your little psychic walls would hold me forever? Shame on you.**_

"What is she talking about, Charles." Logan asked glaring at him a memory of Jean recurring in his mind.

"Enough, Oya!"

"So you knew about her ancestry? You knew everything. . . this entire time! Damn you Charles!" Erik exclaimed his azure eyes flashing dangerously.

"Now is not the time Erik. Please I will explain everything to you, but right now we have to help her." His blue eyes pleaded with his friend. Erik turned back to Ororo's body but Oya's mind holding Hank by the throat. She reached for Henry's hand retrieving the ring from him.

_**I believe this belongs to me. Thank you. Oh you can not breathe can you. I am so sorry. **_She placed the Blue Doctor back on the ground. He coughed and gagged falling to his knees. Remy helped him to his feet placing the doctor behind. Oya slipped the ring on to her finger admiring it for a moment. Oya attempted to fly out of the room but was blocked by the others.

_**Out of my way mortals!**_

"Ro, honey don't do this." Logan pleaded. She smiled at him evilly her eyes roaming over his body. Ororo grabbed her head groaning loudly bringing her knees to her chest her eyes returned to the normal sapphire origin.

"Logan?" She asked as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes scanned over the small crowd in her room. "Please, help me." She grabbed her head again fighting with the entity inside. "I . . . can't stop her . . . I . . NO!" Violent winds erupted in the room slamming everyone against the walls. She roared as rain began to fill the room. "No! I won't let you!"

_**And who is going to stop me? You? Ha Ha! How cute.**_

"Let me go!"

_**No, I think I will not.**_

"Ororo you must fight her. It's your body you can stop her?" Charles pleaded with her. Storm's face frowned looking at the vessel her former mentor and surrogate father was using.

"Professor?"

"It's me Ororo. I'm here! I will not leave you."

_**But you have already abandoned her before. How do you think I got free? Tell me Xavier . . . why is it that she did not know of me? Did you neglect to tell her about me and the rest of her powers.**_

"Oya!" Charles warned from his position on the wall. "Don't do this." Ororo frowned again looking at him.

"What is she talking about?"

"Storm please. You have to fight her."

_**Ha ha ha! So I will take that as a no. What a tangled web we weave? I grow tired of this! Back to the cage with you.**_ Ororo disappeared from the room leaving only Oya. The sapphire eyes disappeared leaving cold blue glowing ones. Logan growled fighting against the hold that kept him against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Logan barked at her his hazel eyes glaring at Oya, who smiled at him in amusement. Suddenly the winds and rains stopped dropping everyone to the unforgiving ground. Groans were heard across the room.

"Damn, Cher!" Remy grumbled rubbing his neck. He turned to the entity glaring on everyone. Logan took a step closer to her.

"Ro, I know you can hear me. Don't you give up, darlin'! You fight her, Ro!" Oya looked at him a cruel grin hanging on her face.

_**Logolas. You are still beautiful as ever and you as well Magnus. I have missed you.**_

"I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else my love but we will get you fixed up soon enough!" Erik captured her in magnetic force field. Her bright blue eyes looked around wildly.

_**Magnus! Release me!**_ She flailed about in the bubble her anger growing dangerously. Wind and lightning danced around in the ball with her as she glared at the X-Men below.

"Charles! Do something! I can barely hold her." Erik said through a grimace. Wanda looked over at Charles.

"If I hit her with a hex bolt do think you can penetrate her mind?" Charles looked at her then nodded his head. Remy looked around at them.

"Yes. I think that should work." Charles looked at the platinum haired woman who was watching him. _Emma I will need you. _Emma nodded her head turning her gaze to Oya.

"Remy'll distract her then so you can get ready." Remy ran to Logan side pulling a card from his coat pocket charging it till it glowed bright pink. He looked to Wanda and Erik and nodded. Wanda nodded back taking a deep breath.

"Alright, father on my mark release her." Remy flung several cards against the magnetic hold Oya glared at him.

_**You shall pay for that young one!**_

"Wanda?"

"Just do it father!" He nodded his head.

_**You can not contain me! I will punish all of you!**_

"Now!" Erik released the magnetic ball just as Wanda hit her with a ruby red hex bolt. The ruby currents flowed over her body disorienting her but she quickly gathered her wits.

_**How dare you! Insolent Child! **_Oya pointed her hand at her and lightning flowed from her hand. Erik leaped at Wanda knocking them both out of the way. Charles body became enflamed with bright flames as he released a roar as he hit her with a fiery psychonic wave. Oya was thrown from the air. Logan leapt up catching her from hitting the ground. Charles fell to his knee taking deep and heavy breaths. All eyes bounced from Charles to Ororo. Logan held Ororo in his arms her unconscious form breathing in a labored manner. Logan laid her on the hospital bed.

"What in the hell is going on around here?" Logan barked looking at Charles, who looked back at him sadly from where he slumped on the ground. The feral man charged at him with a loud roar slamming him against the door of the hospital wing his claws unsheathed pointing at Charles throat. Remy tried to pull Logan off of the man so that he could speak.

"Mon ami, this ain't the way. Let the man talk." Erik placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logan, I understand your resentment but let us hear him out." Logan locked eyes with Erik and nodded his head dropping Charles to the ground.

"You better start talking." Logan said menacingly glaring at the man picking himself up from the ground.

"Alright. I will tell you everything."

* * *

Did you like? Tell me in a review. Expect a new chapter very soon!

gracefulraven,

out!


	5. Chapter 5: Inception Realized

Hello all this is the final chapter of Will of The Goddess: Inception. I hope you enjoyed this story but this is the end. I want to thank everyone that reviewed and read. I also wanted to say thank you for your patience with this story. Till we meet again!

Disclaimers: I don't own them.

Chapter Five: Inception Realized

Charles Xavier sat on a bench in the waiting hall outside the X-Mansion's hospital rooms. The X-Men gathered around him waiting for him to begin his story. His blue eyes flowed over them catching each and everyone of their eyes. His friends, students, more importantly his family looked back at him expectancy in their eyes. Pride beamed in his heart at the growth of the once children now young adults. Logan shifted from foot to foot in irritation.

"Any day now, Xavier." Logan growled impatiently getting a heated look from Emma, but he could care less what she had to say about his attitude. She knew all along what Ororo had been trying to tell him for months. Xavier was alive!

"Calm down, ingrate." Erik picked at Logan, who growled back at him. "However, Charles . . . I am entitled to agree with Logan. We need the truth and by God we need it now."

"Yes, of course." Charles swallowed a lump in his throat. "Let me first began by saying that I apologize for not letting you know that I was alive. You must think me cruel for such an indiscretion. However . . . I have watched over you from afar." Charles sighed running a hand through his chestnut hair. "I have been fighting this fight since I was a very young man and I admit I was tired. It was not my intention . . . I only meant to stay away for a little while but . . ." He trailed off looking around at his family. "When I died . . . I was between realms. Telepaths, we call it the Astral Plane, a void, a place where disconnected minds harbor, where forgotten ideas are collected and stored away, or in my case live until a gateway opens". He licked his parched lips before continuing. "Only the most powerful Telepaths can survive on the Astral Plane without a physical body. During my aimless drift there, I discovered another powerful mind who had an evil plot to take over the world and shape it in his image. On the Astral Plane, time does not exist, or all time exist simultaneously. So I traveled the plane learning all I could about him, which led me to Ancient times. He was going to rise in our world once more and I had to warn you somehow but I . . .I couldn't. While I was a drift one day, I suddenly was enraptured by flames and placed in this body you see now. I certainly gave Moira quite a fright." He said with a chuckle. "This body is but a shell, a vessel, everything else is me."

"Yeah, you smell the same." Logan spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall."

"You sound the same." Kitty spoke up her eyes roaming over him. "And your eyes . . . I knew it was you when I looked at your eyes and heard you speak." Xavier smiled at her nodding in her direction she favored him with a full smile as well. "You must have been so frightened. Floating between worlds all alone." Wanda said from were she stood beside her father. Erik looked down at her turning his attention back to his oldest friend.

"I was but I don't think I was alone. I felt another presence guiding me. But yes, I was quite frightened. When I was brought back to the physical world I temporarily forgot everything that I'd stumbled across while on the Astral Plane."

"Well, how did you remember?" Peter asked completely enthralled with the story.

"That's the thing, Peter. It wasn't until I bumped minds with another telepath." Charles caught eyes with Emma, who smiled back. "I noticed that my powers were temporarily weakened after not having a body for so long. Emma helped me get them back to full strength, and that is when my time on the Astral Plane flooded back into my mind in chunks. Some things I can not yet remember but gradually it's all coming back to me. After remembering that horrible entity that stumbled upon, I asked Emma to come here to help prepare you, and I began hunting for the source of our pending destruction."

"En Sabah Nur . . ."

"How did you know Erik?"

"I got a visit from Mr. Sinister a few days ago."

"I've had Moira and the X-Force to track Mr. Sinister and his banned of Maurders down but so far we have come up empty handed."

"I was told that Forge has been missing for the past two weeks." Emma brows furrowed looking at Charles.

"Really? I didn't know. I have been following a lead for the pass three weeks but I nothing ever came of it. I'll use Cerebro to track him down."

"I've already tried. I keep getting blocked."

"I will try again, after I access the situation with Ororo and Marie."

"What is the X-Force? And who is Forge?" Kitty asked from where she sat at Xavier's feet.

"X-Force is a government funded off chute of the X-Men. Some of my first students are on that team and some of the students that once attended this school as well. X-Force based of operations is located in Ireland." Xavier looked over at Clarice. "Kurt has rejoined the X-Force."

"Really? I didn't know that." Clarice frowned from where she stood beside Logan remembering speaking with Pietro, she locked eyes with Warren, who was watching her. Blush rose to her face at the intensity of his eyes.

"Yes, but he's been on Sabbatical."

"Oh." Clarice smiled her attention snapping back to the Professor, "Cool. I need to go see him. Haven't visited him in a while."

"After things settle down, that would be a great idea."

"What lead were you tracking, Professor?" Warren asked his emerald eyes waiting for an answer.

"The location of Apocalypse Resurrection Chamber. We believe it to be at the base of an Ivory Pyramid." Erik, Wanda, Remy, and Logan frowned after receiving that bit of information. "What is it? You all seem to know what I'm talking about."

"Charles . . . I have seen this place you are talking about in my dreams."

"Oui, Remy has too."

"This is most strange. Have you two seen it as well?" Wanda and Logan nodded their heads completely puzzled. "Then the six of us including Ororo are all descendants of the first group of mutants to ever walk the earth."

"Marie . . . was having sum sort of attack and the Cher told me about a nightmare she had 'bout dis girl with powers similar to hers. I think the Cher is a descendant too." Bobby frowned at Remy rolling his eyes away from the charming Cajun. "Dat the woman that died in her vision or dream watevah the Cher said the woman looked like Stormy but the girl resurrected the dead woman or sumthin. I don't know, mon ami. She'll have to tell ya when she wakes up."

"This is all just too weird." Clarice's magenta brows knitted together trying to piece the strange occurrences together.

"I'd say." Kitty agreed shaking her head. Clarice and Kitty shared a look before they smiled at one another. Bobby was relieved that the tension between the girls had the potential to end.

"With all that you are telling me, and the fact that Ororo and Marie are being mentally attacked . . . is more than sufficient evidence that Apocalypse is involved. We need to find him and stop him before the world as we know comes to an end."

* * *

Apocalypse sat in his study, that was at the heart of the Ivory Pyramid, watching the footage of Oya attacking the X-Men on the monitors that Sinister's men installed on his desk. A pleased grin rested on his lips as he took in all of her glory. He chuckled when she sent a lightning bolt at the scarlet haired girl. He frowned taking in the red head's form once again. _She looks very familiar to me . . . I wonder?_ He shrugged dismissing the nagging thought. He glowered at the possessive way Logan was holding his mate. His sighed leaning back in his chair. En Sabah's mind traveled to ancient times his thoughts and feelings dwelling on Oya. He knew the first moment he laid eyes on her, he wanted her for himself. He saw her for the first time at a meeting of the gods and goddess. It was at her first one since she received the mantle of an Elder goddess. That meeting was hosted by Xavion in the Realm of Inception, the realm between worlds, in his grandiose castle. A grin breeched his full lips at the memory.

_En Sabah Nur sat at The Crescent Table with the rest of the Elder gods and goddess. His head leaned against the back of his chair bored out of his mind. Every quarter of the year all the gods and goddess returned to commune with one another and listen to the ever pompous Xavion or any other older god of the home realm, talk about treating the humans with care and love. {As an elder god and the first of my kind, why should I have to abide by these silly traditions. I take what I want and be done with it. If I can not take it right away then plot until it is mine.} En Sabah Nur thought as Xavion dragged onward about peace and respect among all living creatures. {I am the first human/god hybrid. I am the first mutant. Why should I care about what the humans think of my rule?} He rolled his eyes trying to keep down the bile rising in his chest. _

_**My dear friend, just because you are the first of your kind does not give you the right to treat others cruelly. In fact, because you are the first a heavier burden is placed upon you to behave in gracious manner.**__ Xavion spoke within En Sabah's mind getting a smile from him as he continued speaking with the rest of the assembly._

_{What you speak is the truth, my friend. As always you are almost always right. My apologies.} Xavion and En Sabah locked eyes for a moment blue versus gray, before Xavion winked at him. En Sabah Nur raised the shield of his mind. {Perhaps I was thinking too loud.} He watched Xavion walk around the room lecturing to everyone. Xavion was in his mortal form standing 6'1, with sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin, with a bald head and a muscular build. En Sabah sighed tiredly rolling his eyes about the room. He noticed Phoenix, Xavion's older daughter, with her betrothed Cylon near the end of the Crescent Table. Cylon and Phoenix ruled over the tropics to the Southwest of Earth. He scuffed at how attentive the young Elder god was. His back was straight as a board and his red eyes were glued to his future father in law. {How pathetic?} En Sabah Nur thought rolling his eyes again. _

"_Xavion, the mortals are our subjects to protect and rule over. Are you suggesting that we allow them to do as they please? Even if that means that they will inevitable destroy themselves?" En Sabah smirked at the ever opinionated Roman God, Magnus, in total agreement with him, when his eyes fell on the young woman beside him. She had long platinum hair pulled into a high ponytail, gorgeous almond shaped sapphire blue eyes, and cinnamon colored skin. Her toned arm looped around the Roman god's as her other smaller hand interlaced with his larger one. They sat next to Phoenix and Cylon. The beautiful woman had a bored expression on her face as she looked out of the window. En Sabah Nur was immediately smitten by her his gray eyes locked on her. _

"_Magnus, I am not saying allow pure anarchy . . . I am simply saying that we must exercise patience with them. They are a fragile and young race and we must treat them as so." En Sabah Nur leaned over to his best and most trusted ally Azazel, who was using his long red tail to fondle the young beautiful goddess beside him._

"_Who is she?" _

"_Humph?" Azazel asked his sharp teeth pulled into a grin, when En Sabah realized what he was doing._

"_Have you no shame?"_

"_No. What do you want I'm a little busy?" En Sabah chuckled as he shook his head. _

"_Who is that goddess . . . beside Magnus?" Azazel turned his yellow eyes to where En Sabah directed his attention and snickered._

"_Oh, I see. That is Oya, Xavion's youngest daughter. Xavion mated with a human in Africa about 15, 16 earth years ago. Gorgeous isn't she?"_

"_Quite."_

"_Magnus and she are quite the item. They're crazy about one another. Since she's acquired goddesship she's coming to Earth to be with him in Rome, the center of the world!" Azazel whispered to En Sabah with a snort on the end. _

"_Africa is the center of the world." he fussed back with gritted teeth. "It is the place where I was born and I will rule!" Azazel watched Oya._

"_The things I would love to do to her or her sister, Phoenix." Azazel purred to himself increasing the friction of his tail against the goddess causing En Sabah to chuckle at him. A moan escaped the goddess's lips that Azazel was fondling. He turned to En Sabah Nur a smile on his face nodding in his friend's direction. Azazel was quite pleased with himself as another moan was quelled in her throat. En Sabah shook his head returning his gaze to Oya. He continued to stare at her profile when she suddenly looked at him. They locked eyes for what felt like hours but were mere seconds. She smiled at him before turning back to Magnus leaning on his shoulder. He kissed her hair smiling at her. Jealousy overtook him as he watched the affectionate display between the two lovers._

"_I am going to make her mine."_

"_Really? Good luck with that. You would be going up against Magnus. One of the most powerful gods ever!"_

"_He might be one of them but I am the most powerful."_

"_I would pay good money to see that god fight."_

Apocalypse was pulled from his memories by a knock on the door. He frowned glaring at the door.

"Enter." He called out to the individual on the other side. Mystique popped her head in her yellow eyes catching his gray ones. He smiled and motioned for her to come in fully.

"Lord Apocalypse, Mr. Sinister wanted me to inform you of our progress." Her voice was strong and melodic absent of fear. That notion amused Apocalypse as he gazed at her. _I understand why my dear friend was so easily enamored by her._ He thought as his eyes roamed over her stunning figure.

"So, have a seat and please continue." He said with a wave of his hand. She sauntered in taking a seat on a chair opposite him.

"Yes, my Lord." A sensual grin found her lips as they sat with locked eyes. He chuckled as he gestured with his hand. "Right, my report. We have brought back the remains of Amahl Farouk and the Nasty Boyz have brought back the two mutants that we, no you~"

"This is for all of us, my dear."

"Okay, we were searching for in Chicago, sir." He stirred sitting up in his seat.

"This is wonderful news. I love when a plan comes together. Do you not?"

"Yes sir. I certainly do."

"Have the other mutants I am looking for been located?"

"That's the issue. The leader of the Morlocks wants to speak with you first before she does anything."

"I knew she was a clever girl. Send her to me. No, send them both to me."

"Of course." She rose from her seat sashaying out of the room. Apocalypse chuckled.

* * *

A handsome Native American man standing 5'9, leaned his head against the bars of his iron cage, after waking up from hard nights work. His long black hair hung in a thick loose braid down his muscular back, he had a neatly trimmed goatee that encircled shapely lips, peanut butter colored skin, and hunter green eyes that took in the two women that shared his plight. Across from his cage were two women in separate cages, one paced back and forth while the other laid on her cot.

"Hey?" He called out to them. The one pacing immediately stopped watching him watch her. The device on her leg caught the low light of the jail cell. She was short in stature, with short brown hair resting beside her ears the front of it fell into her brown eyes, and she had sickly green colored skin. She was attractive aside from the strange colored skin that actually added to her allure. The other woman that laid in the cot sat up catching his attention. He noticed that she was badly burned. "My name is Forge. What are your names?" The pacing one took a deep breath.

"I'm Plague."

"Fair enough, and you are?" The woman in the cot got up walking to the bars glaring at him. He felt a sincere sadness for her. He could tell that she was once very beautiful.

"Callisto." He nodded at her a smile finding his face.

"What's going to happen to us?" Plague whined her face pressed against the bars. She looked much like a little girl to Forge as he smiled at her.

"I don't know?"

"How long have you been here?" Callisto asked her brown eyes washing over his form.

"I don't know?" he scuffed shaking his head bewildered. "Um. Maybe two weeks . . . maybe three. I've lost count." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But know this. We will get out of here. By now my team must know that I'm missing. They are going to come looking for me." They all brought their eyes around as the large metal door leading out of the containment room opened. Mystique sauntered in with Sabertooth behind her. Forge glared at his captors.

"How are we today Mr. Forge? Enjoying the accommodations of your choosing?" Forge said nothing just watching her toy with him. "Did you sleep well, love?" Mystique taunted him a sneer on her face as she did. "Did you miss me, lover?" Forge remained quiet. "It doesn't have to be this way, darling." Sabertooth laughed his blue eyes held humor but he stopped when he caught her yellow eyes glaring at him. He cleared his throat as he rubbed a large hand over his low cut dark brown hair. Then suddenly he frowned.

"You know you were being funny, Mystique." She said nothing just glaring at him. "Fine." He grumbled growling at Forge. "What are you looking at?"

"When I figure it out . . . I'll let you know." Forge said smoothly his hunter green eyes trained on him. Callisto snickered shaking her head.

"Which one did he want, Mystique?"

"He wanted Plague and Callisto." She said with a roll of her eyes. Plague gasped getting into the corner of the cell making herself as small as possible. Victor smiled a low growl rolled from his chest. He inhaled deeply his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Mystique pressed a button on her belt and the devices that were on all of their legs beeped and then Callisto and Plague's cell doors opened. Plague whimpered from her position in the cage.

"I love the smell of fear in the morning." Forge looked down at his device but his eyes were snatched by Plague's screams. He fought against the bars to help her but to no avail. He kept his hunter green eyes on Victor. Plague screamed out as Sabertooth entered her cell looming over her in a dominating fashion.

"That's right, scream for me."

"Plague, calm down. Everything will be fine." Callisto coached her from her own cell. She reached out a hand to Plague rubbing her side. Sabertooth grabbed the scared girl by her upper arm leading her from the cage. "See. Just do what they say Plague." Callisto walked out of her cell she stopped at Forge's cage. They locked eyes he nodded at her grabbing her smaller hand in his larger one. She smiled back before Sabertooth grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Mystique smiled at him sadly before turning to leave. Forge followed them as far as his cage would allow. He leaned his back against the bars sliding down resting on his knees. He took deep breaths to settle his nerves. _Think Forge! Think! How do I get us out of this mess?_ He thought looking around the cell.

* * *

Goggled azure eyes focused straight ahead on his destination. The fast man was a blur as he zoomed past the idle landscape. The snow covered trees swayed and bent to the harsh winds of his creation. White flurries kicked up as he blazed through the wooded area, creating a path in the once unstirred snow. Underneath his booted feet, the powdered ice melted into watery puddles as his rapid pace caused hot kinetic friction. He was quickly approaching a frozen lake that would block his path, and without a moments hesitation he zoomed across the treacherous terrain. With the heat his movements were creating, the frozen lake began to crack. One large fissure quickly extended across breaking the ice. It led all the way to the shore. The lake began breaking apart causing the super fast man run over the chilled water beneath his feet. He paused as he made it across. Steamed rolled off of his booted feet and body as he took deep breaths. Puffs of chilled breath flowed from his opened mouth as he inhaled the cold air. He removed the goggles from his eyes taking a look around. He stood 6'1 with silver hair that rested at the base of his neck, he had tan skin, and slender athletic build. He wore a black, yellow, and electric blue wet suit, with an X across the chest, a skull cap, a utility belt, and snow boots. The wet suit clung to his well formed body keeping the heat from his kinetic energy insulated.

"Of all the churches in the world . . . you choose this one?" The speedy guy complained. He reached into his belt pulling out his G.P.S. "Almost there." he tucked the device away replacing his goggles over his eyes and sped forward plowing through the snow once more. He decreased his speed as a modest two-story building came into view. Smoke rose from the smoke stack, the blackness swirled into the atmosphere its destination was high into the sky. He stopped once again a few yards from the building.

"This must be the place." He walked slowly to the church unaware that he was being watched from the distance.

* * *

Apocalypse looked up from the screens at the knock on his door. He smiled as he sensed who was on the other side of the door.

"Come." The door swung open revealing Callisto, Plague, Sabertooth, and Mystique. Plague whimpered when Sabertooth gave her a small nudge into the room. They walked fully into the room standing before Apocalypse desk. "Callisto and Plague, how nice of you to join me. Please have a seat." He gestured to the empty chairs in front of them. "Raven, Victor, wait outside the door for a moment. I need to have a word with these two beautiful ladies." They did as instructed walking out of the room leaving Plague and Callisto alone with him. Apocalypse washed his eyes over the two young ladies. "Why do you hide?" he asked getting right to the point.

"Come again?"

"Why do you hide in the sewers of Chicago? You both have amazing gifts but they are wasted in a rat infested watery landfill."

"Look at us? How can we live amongst others? Humans would never accept us." Callisto defended them.

"What is wrong with the way you look? You are beautiful mutants in my opinion. Why do you need the humans approval?"

"They would hurt us." Plague whimpered her arms wrapped around herself tightly.

"You could destroy them?"

"But I-I-I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to live in peace."

"Jessica, my sweet beautiful Jessica the humans would hurt you without hesitation. Would you not defend yourself?"

"How do you know my name?" He chuckled softly smiling at her.

"I have known you since before you were born. You as well Dania." Callisto gasped. "I knew your ancestors and they served me well. You never answered my question, Plague. Would you not defend yourself against the humans that would slaughter you and all of your kind?"

"My powers are too dangerous. I could kill everyone around me, even mutants. I'm . . . my powers . . . I'm just too dangerous. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Plague, what if I told you I could help you control your powers?" Her brown eyes held hope when they met his gray ones. Apocalypse smiled at her. "And the other problem that you have never told anyone . . . I can fix that too."

"You . . . you can? How?"

"Who are you?" Callisto interrupted. "I have never felt a power like your's before. Only one person has ever come close . . . You're a class five mutant and . . . who the hell are you, amigo." Apocalypse chuckled rising from his seat coming around the desk leaning against it.

"I am En Sabah Nur . . . the first mutant to ever walk this world, I am from a realm of gods . . but that is not enough to situate your curiosity is it my dear Callisto? Allow me to show you who I am." He held out his hand for her. She looked at his hand glancing up at him. Taking a deep breath, Callisto took his hand and every event from his past up until now flashed before her eyes." She gasped taking deep breaths. She snatched her hand away from him staring at the ground. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she leaned on her knees to catch her breath.

"Dios Mio! Como . . . Como de . ." Apocalypse placed a hand on her shoulder. Callisto grabbed his hand with both of hers clinging to him. Plague looked from each of them trying to access what happened.

"I can make you beautiful again, Callisto." Tears streamed down her burned face. He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "I can make you just as you were before Alcatraz Island . . . beautiful, and I can make you more powerful than you have ever been."

"What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is join me . . ." He wiped her tears away. "and do whatever I ask you to do." Plague gasped looking from Apocalypse to Callisto. "It has to be of your free will? You must come willingly. What say you?" Without a moment's hesitation she nodded her head.

"Callisto what are you doing?"

"My dear Plague." He captured her hand in his own brushing his thumb across her soft pale green skin. She relaxed against his touch. "Are you not tired of being afraid?"

"Yes, I am."

"I can protect you. I can help you control your powers, and I will never hurt you. Do you not want me to be there for you?"

"Yes." Rivers trailed down her quivering face. He wiped her tears away and placed a kiss on her forehead and then placed one on Callisto's.

"Will you not join me? Will you not follow me? Will you not trust me?" He peered into her eyes a small smile on his large lips. "Follow me and every dream, every wish, every hope, you have ever thought of . . . you shall have. Come to me willingly." Callisto nodded her head placing a hand on Plague's forearm. "Just say yes. Give your will to me. What is your answer?"

"Yes, yes I will join you."

"Excellent. I will not disappoint you. Mystique, Sabertooth please come in here." The door opened and the two mutants walked back in waiting for his request. "Callisto, I need you to do something for me."

"Whatever you need." Mystique smirked glancing over at Sabertooth who grinned back.

"Wonderful, I need you to locate five mutants for me."

"Alright . . . I just need a map."

"Excellent."

* * *

Forge scratched his head trying to think of a way out of this terrible mess. He shifted uncomfortably on the floor when his foot went to sleep.

"Oh my dear Forge. You miss your new found friends already?" Sinister's condescending voice flowed throughout the hollow containment center. "Or do you miss her?" Forge was slightly startled by his sudden appearance in the room he did not hear him come inside after the others left. Forge rose to his feet glaring at Sinister, his red eyes smiled back at him. Sinister chuckled. "Are you ready to get back to work?"

"I'm not helping you guys build anything today."

"So, no then?"

"That's right no! Do it yourself!"

"But you have made such great strides on all of the machines." Forge shrugged his shoulder taking a seat on the cot welded against the wall. Sinister clicked his teeth. "Well I guess I will have to blow up the X-Force headquarters in Ireland."

"That line is getting old." Sinister chuckled walking over to him. He removed a gadget from his utility belt. He turned it on and a screen flowed from its position.

"Is it? You do not believe me do you. See, have a look." Sinister handed Forge the portable DVD player. "I guess I will have to blow up your team with the imaginary charges I had my Maurders set." Forge gasped as he witnessed Sabertooth and Gorgeous George setting the charges at the X-Force base in Ireland. "How unfortunate, when good people have to die." Sinister said with a shrug as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Forge closed his eyes rolling them away. "What do you want me to construct now?" A smile breached Sinister's pale face as he turned around slowly to meet his hunter green eyes.

"Humph . . . I knew you would see it my way." Sinister pressed a button on his belt and the door to Forge's cell flung open. The Cheyenne walked out of the cell with a somber expression on his handsome face. "Do not look so aggrieved, Forge." Sinister began throwing an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "Look at the silver lining. With your powers, you will create and build systems, machines, devices that some people never could have dreamed of, and it will happen all because you cared about others." Forge scuffed as he was led out of the cells and down a brightly lit hallway. The Cheyenne had to shield his eyes from the harsh light after being held in a dimly lit room for the past few hours. He noticed about five copies of Multiple Man. Two of the copies were walking towards he and Sinister, two more copies were guarding the door that he and the doctor were walking towards, and the last copy followed behind them. All of them carried machine guns ready for actions. Sinister punched in the code and the door made a mechanical hiss as it slowly swung open. Forge made a point to remember the code for future reference. They entered a large and spacious laboratory that was neatly organized. Forge was led to the project that he had been working on since his arrival.

"So if I complete this machine will you let me go?"

"Finish it first then we will discuss matters."

"I need an answer now."

"Okay if you finish the machine then your little friends will live. Will that suffice?" Forge glared at Sinister who seemed unfazed by his threat. "Any more questions or concerns before you get started?" The Cheyenne remained quiet. "I thought not. Here you are and I will be over here if you need me." Sinister said handing him a tool as he walked away. Forge followed him with his eyes before he began working on the machine.

* * *

_An evil laugh mocked the young adult that huddled against the large iron bird's cage. Marie sniffled trying to make sense of why this was happening to her._

"_What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?" The voice merely laughed again mocking her further._

_**Are you going to cry again? Weakling! **_

"_Ah'm not weak!" tears stained her soft voice as she screeched out her angry response. "You SOB let me outta this dang cage!"_

_**So the twerp does have backbone? Alas, you will be trapped here for all eternity! I will never let you leave.**__ The sound of an eagles's shriek pierced the darkness that surrounded Marie. Marie stood up looking for the animal that silenced the evil voice. She sniffled. _

_**What are you doing, here? No! Get away from there! **__The bird shrieked again filling the abyss once more with a trumpeted sound. Dried tears clung to her cheeks as her brown eyes tried to make out an approaching ball of flames. Marie balled up in the corner of her cage as the fire neared her position. The flames stopped in front of the cage in the form of a large bird. Marie dared to look at the entity. The bird watched her with quiet intensity. Marie stood and walked over to the creature. She reached out a hand and touched the flaming bird stroking it slowly. She was amazed that her hand did not burn._

_**You can not have her! She is mine. Begone!**__ The bird squawked at the voice never leaving Marie, it spread its flaming wings screeching loudly into the darkness. Marie covered her ears. It flapped its wings engulfing the cage with flames until suddenly the cage disappeared. Marie began to free fall into the black abyss below her panicked screams slicing the emptiness. The flaming bird caught her on its back carrying her away from her prison._

_**Come back! You can not have her!**__ His evil pleas trailed behind her and the flaming bird as they flew away. They approached a door with light piercing around the edges. The bird screeched again and the door opened. Marie frowned as the bird picked up speed and then stopped without warning throwing Marie from its back. Marie screamed as she flailed wildly through the air tumbling through the opened door._

* * *

Apocalypse led Callisto, Plague, Sabertooth, and Mystique down a long bright hallway. They approached an elevator to take them to the base of the Ivory Pyramid. The metal doors slid open revealing an empty elevator car. His large form stepped inside followed by the others.

"Mystique?"

"Yes, Apocalypse?"

"I need you, Sabertooth, Ruckus, Vertigo, and Riptide for my ambuscade. You already know what I need you to do, and please be as efficient as you have been thus far. This mission is very important."

"Yes, sir."

"Got it." Sabertooth said with a smile on his face. He extended his claws jovially.

"Oh, and do not forget to have an extraction team sent to the monastery? Who you send I will allow your discretion."

"Alright, my Lord."

"I know that this mutant holds a special place in your heart but . . ."

"I'm a Professional, Apocalypse. I can handle this."

"Yeah, our girl here is as tough as they come."

"That is what I like to hear. Do inform them that this mutant may prove quite elusive."

"I know, sir." A pensive expression on her features. Apocalypse nodded in her direction. The elevator opened and they walked out. Apocalypse grabbed Mystique's arm gently leading her away from the group. The others watched with interest as he whispered to her. She nodded before walking over to Sabertooth.

"Let's go." She walked onward with a frowning Victor following after her.

* * *

The speedy man entered the church and was met with warmth. The room was large but intimate with rows of church pews lined in two arcs on either side of the isle. Stained glass windows lined the room with depictions of biblical stories in each one. Hanging above the alter was a cross displaying a suffering Jesus on it. Beside the alter on the left, was an organ with massive pipes running up the walls, and to the right of the alter was door leading to the back of the church. On the alter, were lit candles on either side of the podium. A feeling of respect and regard swept over him as he took in the sights around him. His azure eyes landed on a lone hooded figure sitting on one of the church pews, he approached the figure hesitantly. The fast man stopped in his tracks when the hooded figure disrupted the silence of the room.

"When someone takes a sabbatical, my dear Pietro, that usually means that the person does not want to be bothered." The figure spoke his German accent heavy on the words. He removed his hood revealing tattooed blue skin, pointy ears, yellow eyes, and curly bluish-black hair. Nightcrawler smiled at the younger man his sharp teeth visible, causing Pietro to smile back.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't want to disturb you but we need you. A lot has happened since you've been away." Kurt slid over so that Pietro could sit down beside him.

"Tell me . . . what has happened?"

"Well Xavier still hunting down that lead he said he had,"

"He's was searching that out before I left. So he's gone now. Has he found anything?"

"Don't know. We haven't heard from him in the last few days."

"Oh."

"Yeah. What else? Oh, right!" He said with fake enthusiasm. "The most important thing, Forge has been missing for about two weeks now." Kurt gasped. "Banshee and Havok told me not to worry about it. They said that Forge does this a lot. You know he goes on one of spiritual retreats in the woods or on the reservation and don't tell anyone."

"Well, he does but he always tells at least one person before he disappears. Something isn't right." Pietro shrugged his shoulder before he continued.

"That's what I thought! I wasn't buying the whole let him be with nature. He does the disappearing act to get in touch with his spiritual animal or whatever." Kurt snickered. "You need to tell me something, so I contacted the X-Men. Emma has agreed to use Cerebro to help us find him but we haven't heard anything else about it. Moira has used her old contacts in the CIA to help locate him but we've come up with nothing. So now I'm way past worried and I came here looking for you." Pietro said looking away. He slumped against the pew in a dejected manner. "I asked Blink where you might be and she told me here." Kurt sighed. "Don't be mad at her. She didn't want to tell me but the team needs you, X-Force needs you."

"I'm not angry with her or you."

"Good, because Kurt something's not right I can feel it."

"I agree with you my friend." The younger man looked at his mentor with a smile on his face. Kurt frowned. "Pietro, I have been having very strange dreams lately about a devil trying to enter our world, and the only way it can get here is through me."

"Strange. I've been having weird dreams too but about ancient times. About this beautiful goddess with Black hair with a white stripe going down the center. This other god was in it that looked like my father and this other god was huge with gray eyes and skin." Kurt looked at Pietro with wide eyes.

"I also have dreamed about this god with gray skin and eyes."

"In my dream that dude is really bad news." A dark deep chuckle filled the room grabbing the attention of the X-Force members. Their eyes landed on a tall muscular man in bronze armor. On his right side stood St. John Allerdyce, and to the left side stood an attractive woman with mahogany colored skin, light brown eyes and braided black hair smiling at Pietro, who gasped in unbelief that she was there.

"Joanna?" she simply smiled back. The armored man continued chuckling his eyes shifting from Pietro to Kurt.

"You have know idea, mate. Just how bad he can be."

* * *

Logan growled looking at the Professor his arms falling from across his chest. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he asked.

"Charles, what was Oya talking about earlier?" Xavier looked at Logan, who was fuming. The Professor sighed wearily. "You did the same thing you did to Jean to Ororo, didn't ya."

"Yes. I did. Logan, Ororo could barely control the powers she had when she arrived here at the institute."

"He's right, Logan. When Ororo arrived here her powers were always teetering on the edge of control."

"Why didn't you teach her to control her powers? Isn't this what this place is for," Logan gestured with his hands at the building. "to help people learn how to control her powers?"

"Logan it is but I did what I thought was best."

"You did what was best for you."

"Logan, you must understand, Ororo is very much capable of destroying the entire Earth if she concentrated hard enough. She is a level five mutant easily. Her psyche and the earth's meteorological biosphere are one. The two merged when she exhibited her powers for the first time. Then add to that already dangerous development, she's telepathic. In fact, she has the potential to be one of the most powerful telepaths on earth, and with Oya fighting Ororo for dominance on a constant basis would have been too much for her. So yes, I locked Ororo's telepathic abilities away to keep her safe from Oya. Yes I did. You can blame me all you want for locking Oya away and keeping her caged. She nearly thrashed us in that room and she was nowhere near full strength."

"Not even a quarter." Emma added her pale eyes downcast.

"After witnessing what the Phoenix was capable of . . . Charles I don't blame you. Sinister told me that Oya is just as powerful as the Phoenix, might even be stronger." Erik glanced at Logan. "But that still does not give you the right to do that to her without her permission. I know your intentions were good old friend."

"But the road to hell is paved wit good intentions." Logan growled looking away from Charles, who sighed wearily for the third time in this setting.

"Damn, Cher. I knew Stormy was powerful but dis here is crazy." Everyone looked around as the door to Ororo's room slid back revealing Hank.

"She's been restrained but the sedatives are starting to wear off. You may have a few more minutes."

"Thank you Henry." Hank nodded before disappearing back into the room.

"Professor . . . what's wrong with Marie?"

"I'm not sure Bobby, but I do promise you that I will do whatever is necessary to help her." Suddenly Wanda's cell phone blared grabbing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me." Wanda walked off from the group to answer her phone, "Hello? Pietro?" She paused in step looking over her shoulder. Erik and she locked eyes as she continued talking. "You're in trouble? What do you mean . . . what kind of trouble? You need my help?" Erik walked over to her as Wanda ran back to the group. "Hello? Pietro I can't hear you? You're where, at a church? Who has you? Pietro . . . Pietro! Damn! The call dropped. Pietro, he's in danger I can feel it." Erik pulled her to him and she clung to him. Tears shimmered around her eyes but she would not let them fall. "I'm fine, father. He's at some Church I think he said its in . . . upstate New York. He called it ,The Yearling."

"Charles?"

"Of course Erik, anything you need." He turned to the X-Men. "Who will go with them for back up?" Charles asked his eyes scanning over the small group. He and Logan made eye contact and the Professor mouthed a sorry. Logan grinned giving him a nod.

"Well, I'll take you there, so you can count me in." Clarice said walking over to the pair.

"I'm going if you're going." Warren said smiling spreading his wings as walked over Clarice and the others. She smiled up at him.

"Count me in too." Peter said walking over to them as well. He winked at Wanda, who mouthed a thank you.

"And I will guide you from Cerebro." Emma rose from the bench walking away from the group disappearing around the corner. Logan sighed shoving off the wall.

"I got your back, Magneto."

"No, Logan I need you here to look after Ororo." Logan nodded in understanding crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well suit up and be careful, my X-Men." Charles held pride in his team as he watched them.

"Let's rock and roll!" Blink exclaimed grabbing Warren's shoulder. They disappeared from the room to prepare for battle as the others walked to the elevator. Charles and those who were left went into the hospital room.

* * *

Forge looked up from the machine he was working on when Apocalypse, Callisto, and Plague walked into the huge laboratory. Apocalypse smiled walking over to the Cheyenne. Forge mentally growled as he continued assembling the apparatus.

"Forge, you did excellent work on my suit, and on the Horsemen Chamber. I have yet to find someone to reconfigure that chamber as quickly as you did. You have such brilliant powers." Forge scuffed rolling his eyes. Apocalypse chuckled at his attitude. "Sinister tells me you refuse to join us. Why?"

"This world is for everyone . . . not just mutants. Just because we have gifts doesn't mean we can treat those who don't as second class citizens."

"Yet, this is the way that they treat you."

"Not all of them."

"Humans hate and fear mutants. Why would you defend them?" Callisto asked truly puzzled. Apocalypse narrowed his eyes as he waited for the response. Forge looked from the god to Callisto.

"Because I would want some one to defend me and my kind." He looked her over. "I see that you have chosen a side. How unfortunate for you." She scuffed glaring at him.

"Yet you are the one that has to remain locked in a cage."

"To do the right thing . . . I would chose that cage every time."

"But the humans do evil things to us. How could protecting them be the right thing?" Plague asked pleading with him.

"I can protect them all because of those who don't." He gave her a small smile continuing on with his work. Apocalypse placed a large hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Why do you fight against me? I am the savior for all mutants." Forge relaxed against his hand but then shook the fog from his mind.

"You are a tyrant. I have seen to many to not know one when I see one." Forge gave his hand a pat pulling away from him. Apocalypse looked at him wide eyed then chuckled.

"You are quite peculiar, Mr. Forge."

"I get that a lot." Forge shuffled around the workstation looking for a tool. Apocalypse felt anger rising in his chest but pushed down the useless emotions for now.

"When will this be ready?" Forge stopped what he was doing wiping his brow with his sleeve.

"Tonight."

"Excellent. Good work, Mr. Forge. You are helping a worthy cause."

"I doubted but okay."

"You are helping all~"

"No disrespect, you seem like a nice enough guy once I got to know you. But you kidnaped me from my home, have me locked in a cage, using a community shower, the food you feed my is crap, and you're threatening my team for my services. Sell that ocean to another drowning man." Forge rolled his eyes continuing on his project.

* * *

Blink, Magneto, Scarlet Witch, Colossus, and Angel arrived outside the Yearling church. The church was large and dilapidated. Snow covered the room and the smoke stack was crushed with a few puffs of smoke streaming upwards. The door hung off of its hinge and the stained glass windows were shattered. They scanned over the outside of the building finding it abandoned.

"This is the right place, isn't it?" Blink asked her green eyes roaming over the empty building. Wanda grimaced worry etched in her delicate features. Magneto snorted touching the device on his ear.

"Emma? Do you sense anyone?"

"There are five life signs inside."

"Alright people let's move. My son's inside let us get him out in one piece." Magneto used his powers of magnetism to take to the air. A magnetic hum followed him as he entered the unhinged door. Angel took to the air his large wings beating against the sky. Colossus transformed into his metal body stepping forward with his shoulders squared. Scarlet Witch and Blink followed behind him. The building seemed empty over turned pews were strewn over the church. Scarlet Witch screamed out when she fell through the floor. Blink grabbed her teleporting back to stable ground.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Blink pulled a metal pike from the quiver on her back. The glowed magenta with her powers. A growl erupted from the shadows of the room. Sabertooth launched himself from the rafters landing both feet into Colossus chest. The metal man was knocked to his knees but was right back up swinging on the feral man. Sabertooth dodged his swing slashing his metal skin with his razor sharp claws. Colossus kneed him in stomach punched him in the chin where he skidded across the floor. Sabertooth looked up a smile on his face as his wounds healed before the metal man's eyes.

"This might take awhile." Angel swooped into help Colossus when his equilibrium was knocked off, by Vertigo's powers. Angel and Blink fell to their knees from the disorienting onslaught. Blink tried to throw a pike at her but Vertigo increased her powers on them.

"Magneto . . . a little help here!" She whined trying to shake the fog from her eyes. Angel tried to stand but fell back to his knee. "Hey! That's cheating." Vertigo chuckled increasing her powers once more. Metal pipes from the wall wrapped around her. She fell to the ground peering up at Magneto angrily.

"That's quite enough of that my dear." Magneto attempted to fly away when he was caught in a twister, that developed out of thin air, tossing him around with in the funnel. He was thrown through a church pew. Magneto pulled more metal pipes in the walls tying it around the irritating Riptide. Ruckus took a deep breath before letting out a trumpeting blast knocking Magneto from the air. He prepared to release another violent blast, when Scarlet Witch brought her finger to her lips.

"Shhh!" Ruckus was engulfed with red and began to choke. Every attempt to use his powers ended with him coughing. She locked eyes with her father pointing to a door. He nodded flying towards it as she ran to it. Magneto and Scarlet Witch tore through the lower levels of the church finding the rooms empty. A voice called out from a behind a bookshelf. Scarlet Witch held out her hand closing her eyes. "Open." The bookshelf glowed red before sliding back revealing a staircase.

"Can anyone hear me? Help!"

"That's Pietro!"

"Wait, Wanda!" But she was already entering the opening. She hopped down the stairs coming upon a metal door. Erik landed beside her and outstretched his hand. "Wait! This all a little too easy."

"Father! Pietro is inside!" He sighed and used his powers to open the door. She and Magneto found her twin brother tied to a chair that had toppled over. She ran to him removing the restraints.

"Wanda! Father!" Erik frowned stepping away from him.

"Get away from him, Wanda!" Erik reached out for her but Pietro grabbed her to him.

"What are you doing!" She screamed fighting against him. Pietro's form shifted into the blue form of Mystique.

"Hello, Erik."

"Raven. Let her go, she has nothing to do with what happened between us."

"Don't be so simple, Erik. This isn't about you abandoning me when I was given the cure. No, this . . ." She said looking at Wanda. "Is just business." Her yellow eyes turned to Magneto's.

"What do you mean?"

"Your dream . . . about Mutants ruling the world is all about to come true. You should join us. You could live like a king and you children could be royalty too."

"You've lost your mind . . . who are you working for?"

"Father?"

"Silence! The adults are talking."

"Who are you working for?" Magneto glared at her. Mystique smiled her yellow eyes flashing.

"The first mutant to ever walk the earth."

"En Sabah Nur."

"You've met?"

"Not exactly. I know that he's not who he says he is. He's a tyrant, Raven. What are you doing?"

"Securing my spot. It's been fun catching up but we have to dash." Wanda looked wide eyed at her father.

"Raven don't!" Mystique and Wanda disappeared from the room. He let out an angry roar as burst through ceiling finding that the others were still fighting. His azure eyes flowed over the combat. He found that Riptide and Vertigo freed themselves from the metal pipes. Riptide was battling with the ever elusive Blink who teleported all around him beating him to a pulp. Angel flew over Vertigo dodging her dizzying powers. Colossus was flung against a wall by Sabertooth. Magneto trapped Sabertooth within a magnetic force field dragging the feral man to him. Erik's face was devoid of all emotion as he looked a Sabertooth fight against the bubble. The feral man growled at him threatening his life.

"Where did she take my daughter?" Victor laughed shaking his head at him.

"Uh-oh, I think Dad's mad."

"Where did she take my daughter?"

"I'm not tell you nothing!"

"Do you know what a brain aneurism feels like?' Magneto asked his eyes watching him carefully. "I hear that it's quite painful. You have healing powers don't you?" Victor's face fell. "I wonder how many aneurism I could give you before you are completely brain dead?"

"Look, I'm telling you anything so you can threaten me all you like. Ahh ohhh Ahhhh!" Magneto's head tilted as he watch Victor's eyes roll to the back of his skull and blood flowed freely from his nose.

"Did you know that men contain a lot more iron than women do."

"Magneto! What are you doing!" Colossus called out to him.

"Making him tell me where they have taken my daughter." he said as if he were talking about the weather. "Where have you taken my child?" A wild twister came at Magneto but Angel flew in and threw him out of the way at the last possible second.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes get him!" The X-men charged at Sabertooth, who was being pulled into Vertigo's arms as the other huddled around her. They disappeared from the room leaving only the X-men. "NO! NO!"

* * *

"John?" Kurt asked looking at the young man. John snickered his expression cold.

"I go by Pyro these days."

"What are you doing? What happened to you?"

"I got smarter. We . . . mutants are the future! Humans are nothing."

"Tell 'em Pyro." The attractive female said her light brown eyes on Pietro. "Good to see you Quicksilver. Did you miss me?"

"Sure. When your girlfriend disappears in the middle of the night from your bed. Right before Interpol burst in hauls you away. You tend to get a little worried."

"Aww. You look fine to me, sexy."

"Looking good yourself, beautiful." Pietro turned to the massive man in armor. "That's a really dorky looking helmet you have there." Joanna and John snickered shaking their heads.

"It's to keep me face pretty." The massive man replied back.

"Oh. That's what it's for . . . just who the hell are you?" He turned to Kurt. "No disrespect." He turned back to the massive man, who held an evil glint in his eye and a savage smile on his face.

"Who am I? Did you hear this bloke? What the bloody hell?" John and Joanna smiled between them. _Pietro really stepped in it this time._ Joanna thought with a shake of her head. "I'm the Juggernaut, Bitch!" He stomped his foot and the room shook. Tremors flowed through the monastery knocking Kurt and Pietro from their feet. Frenzy used the opportunity to her advantage. She sped pass the falling Quicksilver grabbing Nightcrawler by his throat holding him in the air. Kurt gasped and thrashed wildly in the air holding tightly to her arm. She threw him into the chest of Pietro when she noticed him speeding towards her. The two X-Force members landed on the ground in a tangle of legs and arms. Pyro shot a trail of flames at them circling it around Pietro and Kurt. Nightcrawler teleported from the circle of flames, while Quicksilver rapidly ran around in the circle until he created a whirlwind flying over the flames. The fire began to spread over the church latching on the pews and walls. Pietro watched the escalating fire with fear growing in his heart, he looked just in time to see Frenzy speeding towards him. They exchanged blows at a speed that was almost unseen by the naked eye. She blocked and parried his attacks before allowing him to punch her face.

"Ouch!" he groaned shaking his hand. He looked at her smiling at him. "Still hard headed I see."

"Grow-up Pietro." She said as she slapped him across the room. He skidded to a stop in a corner of the church in a daze. The flames now reached the roof engulfing the entire monastery. She looked over her shoulder at her team-mates. Pyro had flame balls spinning around him as he shot them at the ever elusive Nightcrawler. She found Juggernaut dealing with Nightcrawler, who was teleporting around his head. The roof began caving in and she found Pietro speeding toward Nightcrawler. He kicked Juggernaut in the back sending him hurling into a row of pews.

"Kurt . . . get the monks out of here. I'll keep them busy."

"Right!" Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pietro glared at Pyro and sped right towards him. Pyro sent a wave of flames at Quicksilver, who easily dodged the attack. He speed around Pyro until a whirlwind formed around the Pyromaniac. John was thrown through the doors of the monastery into the powdered snow out doors his screams echo through the cold morning. Just as Pietro was about to set his sights on Frenzy, Juggernaut punched him in the back. Pietro slammed against the distant wall in a disoriented heap. He tried to stand but fell back to his knees. The roof was caving in and a wayward beam fell from the ceiling heading straight for the bewildered Pietro. He looked up at the last moment and gasped. He closed his eyes to brace for the pain he was sure to come. His eyes snapped open at a loud grunt coming from in front of him. His azure eyes snapped open to find Joanna holding the burning beam. He smiled up at her and she winked back tossing the beam aside.

"You love me." Pietro said a grin hanging on his face. She rolled her eyes trying to hide the smile from her lips. "Come on, admit it, you love me."

"We're in a burning building, Pietro." He continued prodding his snow colored eye brow raised at her.

"Just admit it . . . hey! Watch out!" Pietro lounged at her as the entire ceiling fell down on them. He took the brunt of the burning weight. Frenzy looked around her light brown eyes dancing around. Through the dim light, she found Pietro laying on top of her and burning wood on top of him. _Shit!_

"Quicksilver!" She heard Nightcrawler calling out to him. She heard Juggernaut's heavy steps clumping towards them.

"Frenzy! Can you hear me, love?" Juggernaut called out to her and she tried to scream out but the smoke took her breath. She began a fit of coughs as she took in too much smoke into her lungs. "Pyro can you pull those flames away?"

"Yeah. Is she under there? Hang on, Frenzy!"

_Hang on baby. I'm going to get us out of this._ Joanna thought looking at Pietro's unconscious form. His head rested in the crook of her neck were his warm breath tickled her skin. She cradled his head with one hand and used the other to lift some of the debris off of them.

"We're here!" She shouted out that turned into a fit of coughs. Suddenly Nightcrawler teleported right on top of them the only barrier was the wood. He looked down at them, mere seconds felt like hours. Sadness hung in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'll be back for you, okay." She nodded her head pushing Pietro forward so that Kurt could touch him. "I promise." The weight of the wood Pietro was holding back fell on to her. Joanna punched forward her fist caught a flame but her harden skin did not feel the effects.

"She's right there. Get her out!"

"I got ya, love!" Juggernaut caught her smaller hand in his own yanking her through the debris. She coughed and wheezed trying to catch her breath as she dangled in the air. John scooped her up in his arms running with her outside to get her some fresh air. He sat down in the snow with her in his lap.

"We failed Pyro!" She said a fit of coughs followed. Pyro patted her back to help her breathe she leaned against his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that! You just breathe, Frenzy."

"But we didn't accomplish our mission."

"Not necessarily, flower." Joanna turned to find an unconscious Kurt in Juggernaut's arms. She felt conflicted. _How can I feel happy about his capture when the only reason we caught him was because he came back to save me? Snap out of this girl! It was you or him and you won. The mission is complete. Pull yourself together_. Her thoughts carried on in a conflicted manner until John helped her to her feet. They locked eyes. He gave her a knowing look and she smiled back at him.

"Let's go." They gathered around John as he touched a button on his belt and they disappeared from view.

* * *

_Xavier opened his eyes to mounds of sand in the background of two large statues on either side of a golden bricked road. Sweat trickled down his bald head pooling around his neck. He wiped his brow watching the barebacked men worked diligently on the construction of the two edifices. He watched as the men were whipped across the back with a bull whip. He cringed at the yelps that the men made. Charles turned to the other direction finding a capacious Ivory Pyramid looming in the distance. _

"_My guess would be to head in that direction." Xavier closed his eyes envisioning a flying canoe, and when he opened them there it was waiting for him. He settled into his available transportation paddling through the air. The small canoe flowed along the golden road. He floated through the city walls, taking notice all the people going about their daily lives. They wore ancient attire, with sandals or barefoot. He noticed a group of dirt covered children running to catch up with him as he passed them. Charles smiled at them as he waved. He paused after hearing a child crying echo in his mind. He got out of his canoe scanning the people for the source of this pain. Charles saw a little girl, about seven or eight with hair white as snow, and eyes the brightest sapphire blue he had ever seen. The beautiful child wore tattered clothes with no shoes._

"_Ororo?" She gasped running into an alley. Charles chased after her small form. "Ororo, wait!" he called out to her but she continued running. She quickly ascended a ladder made from rope and bamboo canes. He grabbed her ankle but she wriggled out his hand picking up the pace disappearing over the edge. Xavier climbed up the ladder behind her crossing the edge. He found her looking over the other side to the next building. "Ororo, don't do that." She turned from him leaping from the building to the next but was a little short. She dangled over the ledge of the roof. Her screams hung in the air as she kicked to get over the side but was not tall or strong enough. "Ororo!" Charles exclaimed out his heart leaping into his throat. He got a running start and leaped to the next building. He ran over to the ledge grabbing the girl by her wrist pulling her into his arms. He held the weeping child against his chest as he shooed her. Ororo clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Charles took a seat with her on the roof rubbing her back as she continued to cry to her calm down. She pulled away to look into his eyes and the sad eyes that looked at him stole his heart yet again. Those were same eyes that stole his heart in Africa when he caught her stealing his wallet. The reason he risked his life her in the first place. "Please, don't ever do that again. You scared the devil out of me. Are you hurt?" She shook her head no. He checked her small body anyway for damage and found a couple of scrapes and fresh forming bruises. He sighed bringing her small forehead to his lips kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again leaning on his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry, Charles." He smiled at her._

"_So you know who I am?" She nodded her head. "Why did you run away?"_

"_Because I just realized who you were. I thought you were going to hurt me." He stood up placing her on the ground. He leaned forward on his knees._

"_You know that I would never intentionally hurt you right?" She nodded her head at him. "Good, why were you crying?"_

"_Because the bad lady wants to lock me away."_

"_She does?" She nodded her head again. "Well we're going to stop her alright. Where is this bad lady?" Ororo pointed to the Ivory Pyramid behind him. "Of course she's there, where else would she be." Charles rubbed his bald head._

"_I know a secret way into the palace."_

"_You do?" She nodded her head again. "Let's stop this bad lady from hurting you."_

"_Come on! It's this way." She grabbed his hand leading him down a ladder from the building. _

* * *

Marie's brown eyes snapped opened to bright lights. She groaned quickly shut her eyes shielding them with her hand. She rolled to her side finding Ororo in the room next to her's with a group of the X-men around her. She saw Bobby talking with Logan, who was standing beside Ororo's bed, Kitty was biting her nails and then they both left the room. She saw Remy against the wall his arms across his chest fear hanging on his features, and Henry shuffled around the room checking out different instruments, and a man with chestnut hair laid unconscious on a bed beside her holding Ororo's hand. Ororo floated above her bed and Marie took in the sound of thunder outside. She sat up in her bed as she removed the tubes and wires from her body. Ororo screamed and a gust of a wind blew the three men away leaving only her and the chestnut hair man beside her in the neighboring bed.

"What in the blaming hell is going on around here?"

* * *

_Xavier followed Ororo into a tunnel underneath the city. The smell of this place made Charles's eyes water from the stench. He covered his nose and followed the child. Ororo looked over her shoulder at him and laughed._

"_You'll get use to the smell." They took a left turn heading towards a dead end. Charles frowned watching Ororo push in a brick in the wall and door slid back. She smiled at him leading him into the torch lit tunnel. The smell lingered no more and Charles was grateful. "The door leading into the throne room is just up ahead." Charles and Ororo climbed the stairs the reaching the top Ororo tilted a torch to the side and the wall eased back allowing a stream of muffled red light to shine through. Ororo slipped through the crevice holding a ruby banner back for him to come through more easily. Charles gasped taking in the enormous and nicely adorned room. They were in the corner of the Throne Room. His eyes took in all of the ancient Egyptian art hanging on the walls. Windows were cut into the stones of the wall, banners hung from the ceiling, the roof held a skylight allowing sunlight to pour into the room, a gold carpet ran the length of the room from the doors to the stairs of the throne, and flashing lights flowed the circumference of the room as an electric hum met his ears. He found Oya sitting on her throne her head resting in hand. He walked and stood right in front of her at the base of the stairs. He frowned when the powerful mutant ignored them altogether._

"_Oya! You will be put to rest this day!" _

* * *

"It's getting dangerous in here, no?" Remy asked Logan, who glared at him over his shoulder and sighed tiredly. Logan looked at Bobby beside him.

"Bobby would you go check outside to see how much damage Ro's causing?"

"Yeah, I'm on it."

"Take the half pint with you." Kitty glared at Logan then followed behind Bobby.

"Thanks, Cajun." Remy nodded his head walking over to the bed. Ororo grimaced as fresh blood seeped through her bandages and gown. "Xavier, I sure hope you know what you're doing in there."

"Professor X got it mon ami. Don't worry. Ro's in good hands." Logan nodded his head turning back Ororo and the Professor. Hank entered the room from the lab and gasped.

"Oh, dear." Hank jogged from the room get fresh bandages. Remy scratched his head.

"I trust the Professor. He care about Stormy as if that was his daughter. She in good hands."

"Who are ya tryin to convince me or you, Cajun?" Suddenly Ororo rose into the air hanging a few feet in the air. Logan glared at Remy, who threw his hands up.

"I don't know, I'm not in there, mon ami." She released a scream and a powerful blast of a wind blew Logan and Remy against the wall and Hank back into the Lab. The wind died as quickly as it appeared returning the room to normal. Ororo drifted back down to the bed her hand never leaving Xavier's.

"Mon ami, Remy has to love Stormy to be thrown around like this all day." Logan chuckled pulling himself to his feet offering a hand to the Cajun. They looked when Blink, Magneto, Angel, and Colossus appeared in the room. Logan frowned looking for Wanda.

"Where is . . .?"

"They took her!" Erik bellowed leaving the room angrily. Logan followed him out into the hall. He stood still in the hallway while everything that was metal floated around him. When Logan was lifted from his feet.

"Magneto?" Erik looked over his shoulder taking in the floating Logan.

"Sorry." He pulled his powers back into himself gently lowering everything in its place. "How could I be so stupid?" He said taking a seat on the bench. Logan sighed taking a seat beside him. They sat beside each other in silence. Suddenly Logan groaned grabbing his head. "Logan? What's the matter?"

"Jean . . .?"

* * *

_Oya continued leaning against her hand. She raised her head her eyes rolling around in her head. She focused her sights and the landed on the child._

"_You?" The goddess rose to her feet, "What have you done?" she growled glaring at the little girl. "Get away from her, Charles!" Ororo shot hail at the goddess but Oya placed a vortex of wind around her body shielding her from harm. Ororo prepared a large attack when the child was enrapture by flames and contained inside. She screamed banging against her confines._

"_No please let me go! No sister! Set me free!"_

"_Oya stop this!" Xavier yelled visualizing a waterfall, water rushed into the room dousing the flames immediately. He ran to Ororo side helping her to her feet._

"_Leave this place, Xavier! You do not understand!" _

"_No, Oya! It is time for you to go back to the cage." He extended his hand and the skunk haired woman was slung into the throne. Oya managed to hurl wind at the Professor throwing him across the room. He landed in a crumpled heap. Charles tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind but he snapped at attention when he heard Ororo scream. He saw that the goddess had Ororo swirling around in a funnel of her creation. Xavier visualized a bow and arrow and it appeared in his hand. He shot the arrow at Oya it landed in her right shoulder she cried out falling to her knees. Ororo was flung from the funnel. She tumbled through the air as Xavier caught her with his mind placing her on the ground. He turned his eyes to dark haired beauty. The goddess sat on her knees applying pressure to the wound on her shoulder. Thunder clapped across the room and the sky outside._

"_This ends here!" Ororo screamed out a terrible rumble rolled from her small chest. A colossal lightning bolt shot from her hands aiming straight for the crumpled Oya. Flames flowed through the stone in the form of a bird. Xavier's eyes bucked as the flaming entity took on the brunt of the blast and both were flung from the throne. Oya landed on the ground in the corner of room, but the flaming bird disappeared entirely. "Now, Xavier! Do it now!" Charles began forming mental brick walls around Oya's form. Her eyes snapped open and immediately tried to stop him but it was too late._

"_No! Please, Charles! Professor!" her screams were muffled until it disappeared altogether in the concrete room around her. Xavier frowned sadly looking at the prison. _

"_It had to be done, Xavier."_

"_You're right." He smiled down at the eight year old. "Let us go home."_

* * *

Lightning struck dangerously around the grounds of the X-Mansion. Rain and hail poured merciless from the skies beating down the earth. The animals on the grounds took cover in this unusual weather. Trees leaned dangerously threatening to snap and break apart. Water from the pool overflowed and was swept away by the gusty winds. A enormous lightning bolt stuck the ground in front of Jean Grey's headstone. The force of the bolt cracked through concrete slab decorated with sweet words from loved ones. Fire burned around the unstirred earth spreading the length of the grave. A bouquet of flowers that were long since left burned quickly leaving only ashes.

Below the surface emerald eyes snapped opened after being struck by lightning. Her mouth was wide in an 'O' as breath filled her decaying lungs for the first time in two years. Flames spread throughout the casket reanimating her body. Flesh reappeared, her senses were awakened, she could her heart beating as new blood flowed through her coagulated filled veins. Her surprised eyes dashed around trying to make out where she was. Her eyes roamed over her body taking in the beautiful gown she was wearing.

"Where?" her voice came out dry and hoarsed she coughed. In dreadful fear, her powers reached out for Scott but his mind was nowhere to be found. She reached out to Logan. _Logan? Help?_ She asked as she passed out.

* * *

Ororo and Xavier opened their eyes to the hospital wing in the X-Mansion. Ororo looked at Xavier and smiled. Remy looked at her strangely and she laughed. Clarice smiled throwing her arms around Ororo's neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetheart."

"Let me tell Erik and Logan that you're awake."

"Alright." She watched as the girl disappeared from the room. Ororo's sapphire eyes scanned over the room looking at her friends and family that stared back. Remy watched her with unsure eyes. She giggled at him.

"It's me Remy."

"Cher!" Remy threw his arms around her holding her tightly kissing her cheek. "Remy knew it was you." Xavier laughed a true laugh still holding her hand. The others took their turns hugging her. Hank entered the room and a huge smile peeled his lips. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You gave us a scare."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone." She smiled and laughed a hardy laugh. "I feel . . . different." She looked around when Erik and Logan appeared in the room. Logan walked right up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She ran her fingers through his hair smiling broadly. He finally released her allowing Erik to greet her.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled down at her. "I missed you." He kissed her forehead running his fingers through her snow white hair. She returned the gesture when he leaned down to her. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck hiding in the crook of it. She opened them and they landed on Marie standind in the door frame between the lab and the rooms. "Marie?" Everyone turned around their eyes landing on the skunk haired girl.

"Hey yall" The all burst into laughter as she made her way to Ororo. "I love you, Ro!" The girl ran into Ororo's arms. They embraced one another refusing to let go.

"I love you too."

* * *

Emma was coming out of Cerebro holding the bridge of her nose. _How could I not see what was happening. How was I blocked?_ She shuffled forward heading back to the hospital wing, when she felt an intense psychic presences. She followed the aura and it led her to the treacherous outside. She noticed Bobby and Kitty who were already outside walking towards her.

"Hey, Ms. Frost. It's pretty rough out here isn't?"

"Come with me." She said grabbing Kitty by her arm.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked running to catch up.

"I'll . . . explain?" She paused smoke filling her nostrils.

"What's on fire?" Bobby asked running around them to put the fire out. He paused as Emma and Kitty caught up to him. The aura and fire led her to the grave of Jean Grey. Bobby extended his hand putting the fire out with his ice powers. The flames died away receding into the ground. Emma gasped at the psychic strength rising out of the grave, her mouth hung open.

"I don't think she's dead."

"What?" Kitty asked looking at her dumbly. "What are you talking about Jean's dead."

"Everyone said that about Charles too. Kitty just check for me."

"Ms. Frost."

"Please." She groaned walking over to the grave. Kitty phased through and her eye bucked as she came eye to eye with Jean. She quickly grabbed her and yanked her through the ground. Jean coughed and wheezed hacking up dirt. They all looked amongst themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

That concludes Will of The Goddess: Inception be looking out for the next installment real soon. Don't forget to review! Till next time

gracefulraven,

out!


End file.
